


You call me sweet

by QueenOfFire



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rough Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfFire/pseuds/QueenOfFire
Summary: Roger wanted to confess his feelings to Brian and wrote him the song "I'm in love with my car", but was violently rejected by him. Frustrated, Roger realizes that his love is unrequited until he understands the meaning of the song Brian wrote for him.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	You call me sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Queen work. I hope you will like it. If you find some mistakes, please tell me ^^

The morning sunlight brightened the day with warmth. On some farm, located in some backwoods, life was in full swing. Chickens basked in the sunlight in a meadow wet with dew, a ginger dog running around the field from time to time guarded the grazing sheep, cats walked by themselves through the windows of the house, and some angry drummer from a group that was just becoming popular was proving to his comrades that that he put his soul into his new song. His cries resembled a rooster walking around the farm in order to restore order and show who is in charge. Roger, the drummer, by the way, wanted to do the same. As soon as he heard words of disgust at his song, he was overwhelmed by a wave of indescribable anger.

“I put my heart and soul into it,” the blond retorted, slicing the cheese.

“Nobody argues with that,” John answered with a touch of irony.

"And you just want your song to be on the album!", Roger did not calm down.

“That's not the point,” Queen bassist told him.

"Then what?", Taylor tried to soften, although it was clear from him that he was already starting to catch fire.

"I’m in love with my car", said the guitarist who had been silent before.

Roger froze where he was. He didn't understand what his bandmates were getting at. More precisely, he did _not_ want to understand.

“She’s not strong enough,” Brian said with a grin, like a teacher explaining to a student why he has a 2 on the test.

They sailed. What Roger hung over all night, what he tried so hard, what caused him to have insomnia, what he wanted to share with friends, what he wanted to show his _loved_ one. Roger had the hope that they would just laugh the four of them at this song. Roger didn't even care if she wasn't on the album. He was most concerned about _Brian's reaction._ For him, Roger did this job, imagining how _surprised_ May would be. The guitarist would not even be able to understand that this song is dedicated to him. So cocky, unusual, even perverted. In fact, Taylor was waiting for this moment when he would tell his comrades about this song. Then, immediately after that, he would take May aside, where no one would see them, and would tell him what he did not dare to say for a long time. And now Roger realizes that it would be better if he did not start this at all. Reality covered all his bright expectations like a black shroud. But he couldn't give up now. Roger was not that kind.

"In what sense is it not strong enough?!"

At that moment, a young man in a pink sweater, dark-skinned, with black silk hair and with teeth protruding from under his upper lip, that is, with four extra incisors, entered the barn where the discussion was being discussed. The Queen soloist, as always, “on time” joined his comrades.

"Sorry, I'm late. What did I miss?", Freddie asked his comrades calmly, skillfully hiding his interest in what was happening.

Roger was perfectly audible miles from this farm.

“Discussing Roger's song,” said the Deacon.

“She's not strong enough,” the guitarist repeated his words.

Roger looked first at the bassist, then at the guitarist, as if not knowing who to attack first. And now Freddie has joined them. Just great.

"If I alone think so, then I apologize!" Brian threw up his hands.

The drummer felt his heart sink into the black depths of his soul. Into nothingness where it did not beat. He wanted to run away and forget everything that happened and not remember anything. As if it never happened. There was no stupid love song for the car, there was no desire to share it with friends, there was no desire to confess love to _Brian._ Despair prevailed over Taylor. And yet, he did not want to retreat.  
  
"What about your masterpiece?", the blond asked sharply, and going up to the place where the curly one was sitting, tore a sheet with the text from under his nose, and without hesitation began to read, "You call me sweet, like I some kind of cheese."

Brian was silent for a couple of seconds, and after nodding approvingly looked at John and Freddie, looking for support. As if he himself was afraid to be ridiculed than Roger, to whom he managed to express words of criticism in his address. True, the bassist and soloist did not show any interest in what they heard, preferring to rummage through their food.

"Cool!" May exclaimed.

"Highly!" Taylor sighed irritably.

And then the guitarist himself began to boil. Roger even chuckled inwardly as he watched the muscles in the young man's perfect face begin to move. But at least here Roger was not alone, in a feeling of hatred.

"And at the very same! When I put the hose in your gas tank! Very subtle, Roger!", even if Brian did not scream, he was close to it.

"It's a metaphor, Brian!", insisted on his blond, ignoring the smiles that appeared on the faces of Fred and John, which almost turned into laughter.

"It's just a bit weird, Roger", said Deacy, who was silent before, "What exactly are you doing with the car?"

The sarcastic tone of John, the humble and pretty bassist of their group, was simply amazing, if not smashed to smithereens. Taylor felt he was close to a nervous breakdown, especially when Brian nodded approvingly at John's words.

"Children, calm down!" Mercury began kindly, "We can all kill each other, but then who will record the album?"

John, after the words of the dark-skinned young man, expressed a clever idea, to which the soloist reacted disapprovingly. Roger didn't listen to them. He wanted to leave. Where no one can see him. Lock up and smoke a few packs of cigarettes and drink some strong beer. He will remember this failure for the rest of his life.

"And you should bear in mind that in the group there is only room for one hysterical queen."

Cherry on the cake. Freddie always knew how to put in place and loved to show off. Roger was about to punch him and leave, taking this damn idyll over which he was wasting time. However, after that he realized that Mercury's words were not the real cherry on the cake in order to spoil his mood completely.

"Shall I say that Roger pisses you off?" asked him curly.

"What?" snorted the blond.

"You know the song isn't strong enough."

The line was destroyed. Brian not only humiliated Roger by proving him wrong, but also forced Taylor himself to admit it. And the drummer was going to _confess his love to this man._ Yes, Brian just mocked him. It was not at all like the guitarist with whom Roger played in the same rock band as a teenager even before Queen. Brian would never just say that his song is not strong enough, he would explain what is wrong in private, not in front of all the participants. And now it seems to have been replaced. A joke was played on Roger. It was a shame that Taylor knew perfectly well that this was how it would be, but he went to the end. I couldn't just tell Brian about my feelings without this heresy, over which I only tried in vain. What an idiot he is. Roger felt like he was about to cry in front of John and Brian, and he could just pick up his paper and leave. However, the drummer, without remembering it, took the bacon from the pan and threw it right in May's face, wanting to see how it changed. So that Brian also has a spoiled mood, so that Roger is not the only one who really screwed up today.  
  
"Is that strong enough?!", Roger looked like a hysterical little Chihuahua.

This should have caused at least a drop of anger and irritation on Brian's face. On the face of the one for whom Taylor started all this. _May_ was who Roger had _wanted_ since they first met. He was perfect in _everything_. Brian was Roger's _ideal._ Was his only _love_ for life. And on his face, even though there was a trace of bacon grease, there was no anger or aggression towards Roger. May smiled. Mockingly. Victorious. Charismatic. The Deacon, grinning beside him, added fuel to the fire. Roger was empty in their eyes. A worthless idiot who could only complain about everything and shout about it all the time, wasting his free time after concerts on drinks and girls.

Roger screamed desperately, out of control and sweeping away everything that came into his hand: the placed plates and bottles on the shelves, cutlery, mugs, and in general everything he saw. It was not even enough for him that he mercilessly got rid of the remnants of his comrades' food, not letting them finish eating and sending it to the floor. Taylor's ears were ringing from the smashing kitchen utensils. The words previously spoken by Brian sounded even _louder._ The loudest were _Taylor's own thoughts_ about what had happened. About _everything_ that just happened. That now he is behaving in a way that he really did not want to do. This is not how the drummer imagined this day **.** Eyes notice an object that remains intact, resembling a decanter with a black handle, and without even thinking about what important object Roger grabbed in the kitchen, the blond pointed it at John and Brian sitting behind him.

"Maybe like this?!" Taylor snapped.

"Not a coffee machine!" Deacon and May cried in unison.

Well, of course, you can't survive without coffee on some farm. These words stopped Roger, and he himself realized that it was pointless to continue this drama. Luck is not on his side anyway. He didn't even care that Brian was now looking at him warily, irritably. Taylor did not see _anything_ in those big light green eyes that resembled compassion or even regret for the words spoken. Of course, it wasn't the guitarist who had to sweat because of this. May got off with just some sweet piece of cheese. Funny, even cute. Not as shameful as Roger's. The drummer stood for a few seconds, looking Brian in the eye. He felt that his tear-holding wall was about to collapse. Taylor abruptly puts the coffee maker back down and sniffs around the table where the now gloomy and silent bassist and guitarist were sitting. There is certainly nothing to laugh about now. Roger certainly didn't want to hear an apology from them. Whom he was deceiving, though. He just needed _to talk_ to someone about what had happened. But there was _no one with._ Roger considered his only salvation to be his favorite beer and cigarettes, and also a beautiful girl. Preferably two. No. Better beer and cigarettes. He needed to be alone.  
  
"What got into you?" Brian asked sharply.

Fine. Now Taylor is to blame.

"Behaving like a little girl!" Raising his voice continued May, "No, you wouldn't just admit that you were wrong and not arrange this whole concert!"

"Brian, leave him. He needs to let off some steam in another place, on some beauty," again clicking his sharp tongue, John grinned.

Suddenly John realized that it would be better for him to remain silent, and Brian, despite his anger, was slightly surprised at the picture he saw. Roger turned slowly towards them. His gaze was as cold as a heart, tired of feelings, nowhere more deadly. Usually, Roger rarely looked so broken, he never showed himself like that in front of his comrades. He preferred to be alone with himself when he was mentally depressed. But now he just couldn't keep it to himself. However, something held him back from the desire to cry and run away.

"You know what, Brian Harold May?", low and slowly began the drummer, "Never in my life would have thought that you could be so selfish. As a teenager looking for myself in Smile, I considered myself _unworthy_ of you as a bandmate. You know how to listen, understand, comfort, even fucking help you understand where I went wrong! And now I don't recognize you at all. You seem to have been replaced by a brute that can only laugh at the efforts of others and make fun of! Do you even know how much I steamed while writing this? No! You don't know! I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even understand its hidden meaning! I wrote it especially for you! I wanted to confess my love to you, Brian!"

By some miracle, Roger had not yet burst into tears, shouting these words in the face of the already noticeably shocked Brian. Roger never mentioned his full name, rarely said his last name. A surprised sigh was heard somewhere nearby. Deacon was clearly startled by Roger's cry. The bassist chuckled happily, looking first at Taylor and then at May. Yes, the comrades did not expect such a turn. John was clearly happy for the confessed Taylor. True, Brian did not share the joy that John had. He _darkened_. Has become _blacker than death._ May didn't seem to want to hear it. He didn’t want to accept that Roger had long been in love with him. Roger stood with a desperate expression on his face. He felt his own shiver. It was not easier for him after the words he said. It was damn hard for him to see Brian so ... displeased, with his disgust on his face. Brian never looked at him that way. Like Taylor was his enemy. As if they hadn't been that close before. Roger was unknown to him.  
  
"I would prefer to be confessed in love to me in some other way", Brian sighed, turning away from Roger and leaving the table, picking up the lyrics.

There was silence. Even John did not expect such cold words from Brian. And Roger felt himself dead from the inside. As if he had never lived before **.** Brian was his _life_. Bright and warm. Now Roger no longer had that former joy and happiness at the sight of Brian and the feeling that this man would never leave him. All this is in the past. It's all over now **.** Roger abruptly grabbed the papers with their songs raised by Brian, or rather grabbed the hand in which May held them. The guitarist tapped in displeasure at Roger's attempt to rip the papers out of his hands, squeezing Roger's shoulder with his free hand, trying to push the annoying drummer away. But Roger did not give in, clinging to Brian's arm with a death grip. He was about to rip off the unfortunate scraps of papers, but for all the hatred that surged through him, he did not. Brian certainly didn't want to give them away, not after what happened. He will put his song in a gold frame, and burn Taylor's song. John wanted to stop the fighting, but a resounding spank stopped him. Brian froze, dropping Roger's arms, turning his head away to show his red blood-flowing mark on his cheek from the drummer's palm. Roger got what he wanted, and besides the deafening silence, there were convulsive sobs in the barn.

"What an asshole you are, Brian! I hate you! I'm sorry to have met you! I _regret_ that I fell in love with you!"

Less than a second later, Taylor flew wildly out of the barn, leaving John and Brian dumbfounded with all the mess the drummer had made. This was not only due to the fact that half of the food and kitchen utensils lay on the floor. Their relationship within the group changed. John was amazed that Roger wrote this song specifically for Brian, as words of love addressed to May. Yes, Roger chose a very non-standard way of recognition, and the song is certainly out of place. But it was Roger, his nature, which _cannot_ be changed. Moreover, Brian was _everything_ to Roger, the first best friend with whom Taylor magically fell in love. And then he fell in love to the depths of his bright soul. If he were a guitarist, he would have done everything for Roger to forgive him. True, Deacon was in the interests of a man of a completely _different_ order. He liked _singers_ rather than drummers. Moreover, he and Mercury had a _big secret_ from everyone. However, something told the bassist that everyone knew about it for a long time. Now the brown-haired young man was surprised that after all this, Brian calmly removed the trash from the floor, something to himself. Swearing, Deacon understood. No, it's definitely not Brian. Roger was right, he was replaced.

“Brian, don’t you understand anything at all?” John asked, spreading his hands.

“Don't start, Deacy,” May said irritably. “This is nothing more than just a provocation. I've known Taylor for a long time. He achieves his goal by any means, even manipulation. He pretends to roar in pain, but in fact is waiting for someone to come to him with an apology. Just don’t tell me that you fell for. I remember how actively you protested against his song."

"Yes, it is, until I realized what Roger meant. And he's right, you really are an asshole, Brian,” the bassist grinned.

The curly-haired young man froze in place, his murderous gaze burning through John's soul. The latter looked inscrutable, grinning victoriously and sparkling eyes. However, this is all John.

“Brian, this is Roger. You've known him for a long time. Better than me and Freddie. You are essentially an older brother for him, and you know very well his capricious and stubborn nature. But I would never have believed that you were willing to reject the fact that Roger wanted to confess his love to you with this silly song! You also love him more than just your best friend or bandmate, it's obvious! And don't say you didn't plan to do the _same_ as Roger. You wrote your song for him, didn't you? You could have confessed, but in the end it turned out what happened. Just admit that all of your principles have blinded your growing feelings for him, Brian."

The guitarist froze where he stood. He was holding a falling rolling pin in his hand, and the idea came to May's head to beat his head to the point where his brain was working normally. After all, Brian did not sleep at night, thinking about how to hide the meaning in his stupid and ridiculous song. She seemed to him snotty and really not powerful enough. The exact opposite of what he heard from Roger today. Brian admitted to himself that Taylor did better with his hose and gas tank. But adding that to an album would certainly be a real shame. Brian was so chasing to prove his own right, completely oblivious to how he went too far. Instead of a declaration of love, he quarreled with someone he had been in love with for a long time. 

May was _madly_ in love with this handsome young man, his blond naughty soft hair, doll-like features on his porcelain face, his stubborn and at the same time cheerful character. Roger was a ray of light in Brian's dark realm of melancholy. They have always been different from each other, but _opposites attract._ And in Roger, Brian found his soulmate, and despite numerous quarrels and misunderstandings, it was in him that Brian saw a reliable companion who ideally complements him. When Tim left their rock band Smile, Roger did not leave Brian, but rather stayed with him. Not because he just wanted to keep playing alongside Brian as a talented guitarist. There was something else here, much deeper and lighter. And Brian knew it and felt it every day. May knew about Tim and Roger's friendship, the two were much closer and similar in character. And who responded to the blonde when Staffel left? Roger was in pain. And Brian's company patched the pain in the drummer's heart. Since then, they have always been close, despite all the difficulties.

And now the guitarist has done everything to make them move away from each other. Someone will say that this is a common quarrel. However, a split of Queen may break out behind this, and in fact they have just begun to conquer the hearts of young people. Brian could have lost Roger, and for him it was worse than death. That was death, life without Roger. Throwing away the rolling pin, the curly-haired young man walked out of the barn, patting the rather grinning bassist on the shoulder. Deacon rejoiced at his victory again. Roger will thank him again, he's sure. However, John was immediately indignant.

"Will you leave me alone with this mess?" A brown-haired young man shouted after him, spreading his hands.

"Yes," Brian snapped without turning around, "I have to think this through carefully! And you need to thoroughly clean everything in the barn!"

John wanted to grab a chair and throw it after May, but refrained, sighing wearily and rolling his eyes. Now he'll have to clean it all up alone. He'll have to work hard. But John had already done half of his work, and it gave him a sigh of relief, because he knew that he had put his comrade on the right path. But before he turns around and gets to work, Deacon notices Fred's big black eyes on him. The Pakistani was clearly surprised by the mess in the barn, but he was equally surprised by the way Brian walked away at a brisk pace. Mercury watched May leave with a puzzled look, then turned his gaze to John. And, looking into the bassist's light green eyes, the vocalist understood everything. Deacon's eyes pointed to the building next to him, the house they shared. Freddie saw Roger pacing back and forth in one of the windows, nervously twitching the hand that held the lyrics. At this rate, Taylor will lose her mind completely. And when Freddie looked at John again, he saw the approval in his eyes and the confident nod. Now it was the black-haired young man's turn to have a heartfelt conversation.

With a playful wink at Deacon, Freddie managed to get the bassist to just roll his eyes and turn his juicy peach-shaped ass toward him, wagging it and bending down to pick up the trash. As if deliberately _seducing_ the soloist. Now Mercury could confidently go forward. One day, Brian and Roger will find out that John and Fred have something to hide from them, what is between them. Although they already _knew it_ , no matter how much Freddie and John were _hiding._ This began to appear from the moment John appeared in their group. The passion of the young people for each other grew stronger every day. They were in a relationship for a long time, and both managed to confess their love to each other. And Fred was sure that Roger and Brian would do just as well. Fred had known the two of them before their rock band started, and he knew exactly how _close_ the two of them were. Today's quarrel could settle everything between them, put an end to just catching fire Queen. And Freddie didn't want that. It remains only to pacify the beautiful blonde.

As the soloist ascended the small staircase, he noticed May sitting on the bed in a nearby room, bent over like a question mark. His wavy mess on his head covered his face, but Freddie was sure it was empty. Yes, he certainly has something to think about. Right now, Brian wasn't going to go upstairs to see Roger, which meant Freddie was taking the chance. Standing in front of the cherished door, Freddie decided to knock. However, his knock the door opened with difficulty, and without waiting for permission from the owner of the room, Freddie went inside. Everything was perfect, not broken or scattered. Unlike the barn, it was quiet and orderly. Probably because the room wasn't occupied by its owner. Indeed, Roger was nowhere to be found. He couldn't have been at Brian's, _not in May's condition._ Mercury would not have believed that in 10 seconds Taylor ran away somewhere. Anything was possible, though. But Fred wasn't going to leave, because he was too attracted to a large black closet against the wall, the door of which was slightly ajar. The young man with the four extra incisors swore to himself that he saw movement there, and heard a small sob that echoed from there. Fred, stifling a laugh, went to the closet, not quite believing what was happening. As soon as he opened the closet doors, Mercury realized that he didn't fully know Roger yet. The drummer was sitting in the closet, his blond head buried in his lap, still clutching the lyrics. If you try to take it away, you will die painfully. Fred didn't believe that Roger could be so _depressed_ that he just went into the closet. This _wasn't_ the Roger he knew. The cheerful and persistent young man had simply disappeared, revealing a lifeless and gloomy of the drummer.

"Roger, darling, we need to talk," Freddie began.

There was no reaction. Roger was in the same position.

"Look, I'll admit, we went too far, we didn't know you had big plans for the song."

"Stop it, Fred," Taylor hissed.

"I won't stop, darling. You're a member of our group, _our family_ , so we need to understand your problem."

"Oh, how timely!" Roger snapped, wiping away his tears, "Why didn't you show interest when Deacy and that asshole Brian jumped me?"

Fred almost laughed at the way the drummer called May. Roger sniffed and turned away. The blond man made no attempt to leave, but sat where he was. Even the Cabinet doors had been left untouched. Roger looked like he was saying do what you want with me, nothing can break me.

"Rog, we really didn't want to push you like this. We thought you were showing off your unique new song again, and we didn't think you'd react like that. We didn't know what you wanted to say with this song, so a lot of offensive words came out of our dirty mouths in your direction. However, now, my dear blondie, we've played our cards out and understood, and we're sorry for the way we've behaved."

Mercury really knew how to impress people not only with his sexy appearance and deep voice, but also with intelligent soulful speeches. Roger turned his head slowly. His face was a grimace of surprise and even a certain fear. Roger admitted to himself that he didn't care that his song wasn't added to the album, because he was concerned about something much more _serious_ , something that made his heart break. However, he did not expect that his real intentions would be revealed so quickly. Well, of course, it was Roger who gave himself away in a tantrum, and the magpie on the tail spread it all. Taylor wanted to hit himself. It would have been better if he had discussed it with Brian from the beginning and then confessed to him.

"You know everything?" panting whispered drummer, feeling as pale and blushing with shame.

"Darling, it's love! It is not necessary to be shy! We're all stupid when we fall in love, and I'm not just talking about you," Roger grinned weakly and poked Fred in the shoulder, "I'm talking about all of us. I agree, Brian's song is not ice either, but you both tried, and that's the most important thing. You stayed up all night worrying about each other's reactions, because you didn't care about Deacy and me. You dedicated songs to each other, and for a reason. I've never seen a connection as strong as yours and Brian's. I admit, Deacy and I have a lot to learn from you."

These were exactly the words Roger _expected_ to hear after an emotional breakdown. He felt completely alone, useless, and rejected. But he wasn't. Freddie wasn't lying. Roger knew perfectly well that Mercury was a straightforward man, and he could tell it like it was. However, he could not leave his loved ones in sorrow. The darkness in Roger's soul began to _fade_. And the long-known news that Fred and John were in a relationship had improved his mood considerably.

"Brian and I knew you'd been together all this time," Taylor sniffed, wiping his wet cheeks, "I guess from the moment Deacy joined us?"

"I guessed right," the Pakistani drawled dreamily, "I couldn't take my eyes off him. He's damn good-looking, and no less talented. I'm glad we found each other in this world. And you should be glad you met Brian, shouldn't you?"

Roger fell silent. The memory of his quarrel with Brian made him droop again, but feeling the tears in his eyes, Roger quickly wiped them away. Of course, he was glad to have Brian in his life, a talented guitarist, a kind soul and a damn beautiful man. Roger's life with him took on colors that Taylor lacked. For a drummer, it wasn't just booze and cigarettes with girls that made sense. With May, he found many things _special_ in his life. Taylor learned to love thanks to the _guitarist_ , and Roger _loved_ him. And now everything Brian had experienced together was just gone. Taylor felt like he'd lost himself along with Brian. His life had no meaning without his own people. Including without May.

"Of course I'm glad, Fred," Roger sighed heavily, "but... he won't forgive me if I apologize to him. And... all the things he said... I'm very hurt by this."

"There are quarrels between two people who love each other. This is an indicator of what we can feel. You're both to blame, I won't hide it. John and I did our best, too. However, it should be decided by yourself, "the soloist smiled sweetly and winked playfully at the blonde," You need time to think about everything adequately. Brian is also in the same condition as you."

Fred could have just walked away, leaving Roger alone with his thoughts, but the soloist held out his hand. At first, Roger thought Fred wanted to take the songs out of his hands. However, instead of the songs being handed to him, Mercury grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, pulling him out of the closet.

"Don't be so upset and stupid, my dear. I'll put your songs on the album," Fred winked at Roger, "Young people should like it, and they like something hard in music. And I'm not just talking about the sound. I have to talk to Brian."

Roger hadn't expected this at all. So that his song, meaningless and vulgar, will be included in the album. And then, Taylor realized that this is even to some extent his victory, because it is not for nothing that he suffered so many nights. His mood began to slowly rise up. Millions of people will hear his song, and it may not be as popular as the other songs on their album, but it will not go unnoticed. At least someone can _appreciate_ it. It didn't matter to Roger that people understood its meaning. He just wanted his efforts not to be in vain. Taylor held out his hand with the songs and then it hit him. Quickly and suddenly. He himself did not notice how he ran out of the barn with _two songs._ Not only with him, but also with _Brian's song._ Taylor was furious, and from the outside, it was like if Roger had been robbed of a tasty morsel, then he would not be left out. In part, it was. But Taylor was thinking of something else entirely. And here is the result, escaped with two songs.

"Oh, I see you've picked up May's work," Freddie sang, taking Taylor's song from his hands, "Then give it to him yourself, and I'll leave you so that tomorrow you and Brian are ready to make the greatest album!"

With the sound of the door closing, there was silence, and Roger was left alone with himself. He didn't want to go to Brian, even though guilt weighed heavily on his heart. Although, what was _his_ fault? That he just wanted to tell Brian that he loved him and ended up being brutally rejected by him? Yes, Taylor was certainly ashamed of his behavior. However, it's more _Brian's_ fault than his _._ He needed to relax, to think about something else. In any case, he was going to talk to the guitarist, but the drummer decided not to rush things. In any case, May _will_ come to him, so Roger said to himself, opening the window to let in fresh air for his burning head. Suddenly, Roger felt like a girl who'd had a fight with her boyfriend. But it was so, only the girls are waiting for the boys to go to them first to apologize. Taylor chuckled as he found a pack of cigarettes. Yeah, he was really acting like a girl in a fight with her boyfriend right now. What else could he do when his lover had offended his feelings?

Sitting on the windowsill, the blond man lit a cigarette and took a drag on the coveted cigarette. It was already afternoon, lunchtime, and there was practically nothing left of the recent morning incident. There was one unresolved thing, but Roger tried not to think about it **.** He smoked and stared into the distance, at the black mass of clouds moving toward them. Roger didn't like thunderstorms. Even as a child, he could not sleep from one flash of lightning in the distance. It seemed to Taylor that the storm would overtake him and incinerate him. However, heavy rains were his passion. They calmed him down. Watch as millions of drops fall one after another. But even in the rain, Roger found disadvantages. This weather was similar to his recent mood today. It seemed strange to Roger that as soon as it improved, something was coming at him that would probably spoil it again. Suddenly Roger remembered what Fred had said. They dedicated songs to each other. Roger dedicated the song to Brian.

But Taylor had no idea that May had dedicated his song to him. The blonde was immediately enveloped by a wild interest in the creation of curly. Holding the cigarette in his mouth, still smoking and blowing smoke, Taylor opened the song that had been in his hands all this time, and grimaced at the noticeable changes that the sheet had undergone from Roger's fingers. The sheet was all crumpled, and Roger could not remember a day when he had been so careless about the sheets on which the songs were written. Not only him, but also his fellow rock bandmates.

_Ooh, I like it_   
_You call me up and treat me like a dog_   
_You call me up and tear me up inside_   
_You've got me on a lead_   
_You bring me down_   
_You shout around_   
_You don't believe that I'm alone_   
_Ooh, you don't believe me_

Roger wouldn't say it was a romantic song. The song is called "Sweet Lady", and the lyrics do not fit with the title at all. A sweet girl would not behave to her lover like a dog, would not tear him apart, and in general would not take out the brain. Taylor _didn't believe_ Brian May had written it at all. The guitarist always wrote something sweet, heartfelt, making you cry. And then Roger reads _something new_ from the genius of May. And Taylor found himself beginning to like the song. Brian really found it romantic that his imaginary lover dominated him, making him a nonentity. Taylor chuckled as he read the chorus and moved on to the second verse.

_You say:_   
_"You call me up and feed me all the lines_   
_You call me sweet like_   
_I'm some kind of cheese_   
_Waiting on the shelf_   
_You eat me up_   
_You hold me down_   
_I'm just a fool to make you a home"_   
_Ooh, you really do me_

And here it is. What Roger thought was the stupidest part of the song. How can a piece of cheese even be sweet? This line doesn't belong in this song at all. She was spoiling the whole point. Taylor thought that May at some point realized what he was writing about and decided to go back to his favorite way. However, after reading further, the blond froze, _not believing_ what he read. The cheese reminded him of the cheeky _lady_ waiting on a plate to be eaten. They won't eat it as _food._ More precisely, _not_ the same cheese. They'll eat what's _between_ her legs... God. Brian _couldn't_ have written that. A smart man, a talented guitarist, understanding, kind, finding passion in the stars in the night sky, telescopes and astrophysics as a science. That's _why_ he didn't have a girlfriend. Brian didn't show any interest in them at all. It is not surprising that May wrote about this in his song. There was no girl in reality, so why not write about her in a song, but with such details? Taylor felt his cheeks burning from the blush. For the first time, he was ashamed to read such a thing. Because it was written by Brian. Such a drummer from the guitarist did not expect at all. Roger didn't know much about him, as it turned out _._ And the most important thing is that this is the song Brian _wanted_ to dedicate to him, Roger. About a cheeky lady who treats her lover like a slave and is a sweet cheese that you want to eat between her legs.

Roger put the paper down, covering his eyes with his hand. Memories of the day swirled around him _again._ About how he was ridiculed and humiliated, and then praised, deciding to add his song to the album. And suddenly Roger _laughed_ , taking the cigarette out of his mouth and puffing out the smoke. Absurd. It turns out that Roger _isn't_ the only pervert. It turns out that Taylor is not the only one who does not know how to confess his love. It turns out that the drummer is not yet so "professional" in his business. There was a person much "better" than him. It was funny to Roger that Brian wasn't perfect with his song, even though he liked it. Despite all this, Roger still felt aggrieved. Brian had left a deep scar on his heart, and of all the moral wounds he'd received today, this was the one that hadn't healed until now.

Suddenly, Taylor heard a knock on his door, not strong but not weak either. It was more like someone knocking on the door, _afraid_ to come in or even guilty of something. Roger thought of John or Freddie, pushing his thoughts away from Brian. Roger really wanted to talk to someone, let it be Fred with an idea or John with his jokes. _Just not Brian._ Not the one who made Roger feel depressed. Although who he was deceiving. Taylor was eager to _see_ him **.** He really wanted them to talk like normal people and it would all be over and they would remember it with a laugh. Perhaps not being comrades, but something more. The door creaked open, and a head, covered with a forest of chestnut curls, appeared from behind it. Brian looked equally depressed, but when he saw Roger, he was excited about something. It was late afternoon. For a long time, May hesitated to go to him for an apology. Taylor chuckled to himself. Here, too, he won, for Brian was the first to come to him. And even with such a face.

"Rog?" May called out in a calm voice, or rather trying to say it, "Can we talk?"

Roger sat motionless, glaring at the guitarist with a murderous frown in his icy eyes. He had a right to do so, hinting to May that he was still offended. On the other hand, he wanted to hit himself and be the first to apologize to Brian, hug him and cry like a girl. But Roger held back, and May got what he saw: a grim blond man sitting motionless on the windowsill, silently drilling into the guitarist's soul. Brian sighed heavily and his head disappeared, and the door closed with a creak. May _will_ try again. The curly-haired young man couldn't just give up on his attempts at reconciliation with Roger. It _wasn't_ his style _._ Brian _will_ do anything to make amends. Even if it was Roger, who even though he was at fault, was still quite offended. Suddenly the door opened again, and Brian came into Roger's room, immediately closing the door with his foot. His hands were full, for they were holding two cans of beer, which Roger adored. That was how Roger liked to put up. He was ready to immediately forgive the guitarist everything. You can't say that May came for his song. That would be stupid of him.

"I think we should talk it over and get out on a clean path," Brian sighed, turning on the light and sitting down on the bed.

"You think right," Roger chuckled, climbing down from the windowsill and closing the window, which was already blowing a cold wind, signifying a heavy downpour, "You're damn smart, Brian, but you think slowly."

"Hurry up and make people laugh", watching as Roger sits down next to May, "So I would have made even more mistakes and would have been an even bigger asshole, then we would have been the reason for the breakup of Queen."

"Freddie and John will not forgive us, and our fans, who are more than thousands," Taylor took the jar from his hands and grinned.

"These two are more comfortable together, I think after the breakup they would have retired somewhere in America, where no one will find them," Brian chuckled, opening his beer.

"You know they don't want that, despite their relationship. Our new album, the promotion of our rock band, is important for all of us right now. Queen is reaching the peak of popularity, and one pointless quarrel can't destroy it, Brian," Roger said, taking a sip of intoxicated happiness, looking him in the eye for the first time in a long time.

Usually clever thoughts were heard from the mouth of the guitarist. This time curly gave up his place to the blond, and was not so much surprised as glad. It was not often that anyone could hear something serious and vital from the lips of the cheerful and simple-minded Roger. Yes, Taylor himself was pleasantly surprised by himself. Brian himself knew that it was a really stupid quarrel that was escalating their situation. He _wanted_ Roger to understand that, too. However, Roger realized it himself, without him. However, the quarrel had its uses. Taylor was able to grow up thinking not only about himself but also about others. May smiled at Roger, who was sipping his beer and looking out at the black clouds in the distance. The guitarist _knew_ that Taylor was scared to death of thunderstorms, and when he got scared, he would come to him, and May _would_ read him something from science, trying to _distract_ him somehow _._ Roger had never found passion in physics or astronomy, much less in astrophysics. But when Brian _was around_ , it became interesting and even fascinating. Suddenly there was a muffled rumble in the distance, which made Taylor jump nervously and almost drop the beer he might have spilled on Brian because of it. Instead, Taylor gripped the guitarist's shoulder so _tightly_ that Brian gasped in surprise. The blond man immediately released him and turned away. The guitarist grinned to himself as he sipped his beer. What would Roger have done if Brian _hadn't come_? He would not have gone to him, out of pride, and would have been shaking here in bed, _crying._

"You know, Roger," Brian said, breaking the silence, "Оur quarrel could have destroyed our relationship. Queen would break up and you and I would never see each other again. We would regret to the end of our days that we could not say our apologies to each other, and even confess our love. All the things we've been through together and all the things we could have been through, it would have just disappeared if we hadn't both realized that we'd made a stupid mistake."

Roger gave him a puzzled look. Brian spoke as if they had already made up, forgiven each other for all the knife-edge words that had stabbed them deep into the soul until they bled profusely. It was deadly, but somehow the two of them were _sitting_ next to each other now, _talking_. It was as if the quarrel had _never happened._ However, Roger felt a certain heaviness in all the words that he said when Brian came to him with a drink. And this was his Brian, the one he'd known almost all his life. With May, Taylor's soul was wide _open_ , and only with him. However, today it was completely closed after the incident. Roger was _afraid_ it would happen _again_ , and they wouldn't be able to get back what was between them. Roger would die morally, choking with tears. That's what Taylor was afraid of. To lose someone close to him, someone with whom he was his own, someone with whom he could laugh and talk about music and all sorts of things, because May would listen to him and understand. And without him, Roger's life is meaningless. Yes, he can find someone similar to Brian, but it will not be the same relationship that was with the guitarist. Taylor was afraid he'd do the _same thing_ he'd done this morning. And he might have done so, given his explosive nature. The worst thing is that May will leave him alone, with himself. Will not stand his tantrums and will go to someone who will be _less impulsive..._ So far, May has not abandoned him. He endured. To the last. All Roger's tantrums, all his whims, all his childish temper. And it wasn't for nothing that May came to him _first._ That told Roger a _lot_. And Taylor understood. He's an idiot to be afraid of being left alone by a guitarist. After all, it was _Brian._ His name is Brian. His best friend. The one who Roger _loved._

They were silent for a long time, not daring to break the silence. All he could hear were the sips of the beer he wanted, and the thunder singing in the distance, growing louder and clearer, and Roger had to restrain himself from climbing into Brian's lap and wrapping his arms and legs around him like he was a koala. May would not have appreciated such action on Taylor's part. Or ... would he have laughed and hugged the drummer, holding him close, stroking the comforter on his back? No doubt it would. Even without feelings of sympathy and love for each other, May would have done it. Suddenly, Roger found himself _interested_ in this desire to be on curly's lap in his arms. What if it goes further? Suddenly, Roger would not just be sitting on his lap, but would feel something _pressing_ between his legs against his...

"Since it's hard for you, I'll start first," Brian said firmly, letting out a sharp breath and sitting up straight on the bed.

Roger jerked nervously, returning from his thoughts to the real world. He's sure May can see a huge red flush on Roger's face. _What_ was Roger thinking just now? No sooner had he fallen madly in love with Brian than he was already imagining these vulgarities.

"I was wrong, Roger," Brian said, looking into the blond man's eyes, "from the first moment you announced your song. I shouldn't have humiliated you like that. No, it's not even about the song. I thought you were just manipulating me, calling out my full name in hate, confessing your love to me with your song, choking on your tears and crying out your soul. I didn't care about your feelings, I didn't even realize them the moment you shouted them out to me. I forgot them, being driven by the ideal of some stupid song. I'm too wrapped up in our album, Rog. I also wanted the album to get something from me, but I also wanted to tell you that _I love you._ I was interrupted by your statement about your song. Anger has so enveloped me that I've forgotten all the things I've felt for you since we first met **.** I thought that people would like your song more, and I didn't think it was right that you actively defended it. Although, my song is much more delusional than yours. I must admit that I was surprised that Fred agreed to include them in the album. Our lead singer cares more about the safety of our relationship than we do, "May chuckled," To think that just because of a song, I could lose you, Rogie. You are the most _precious_ person in my life. I've wanted to tell you I love you for a long time. I fell in love with you from the moment we first met, when we first created Smile. I thought I was an idiot, because my infatuation only grew with each passing day, and with each passing year of our friendship, I realized that I loved you very much. Something in me irrevocably worked and I decided to write a song with a very strange text, but with a hidden meaning that only you would understand. Although, I wish I'd just confessed to you without bothering with this crazy song. You could have done the same, but something stopped us and pushed us away. Personally, I was shrouded in the fear that you would hate me, given your passion for entertaining groupies. I understood that you had nothing but feelings of friendship for me. And now I realize that this is far from the case. You also wanted to tell me you loved me with your strange song. I think you'll forgive me, Rogie.

There's no need to think about it. Taylor had _already_ forgiven him. No, not because May brought him a beer. Once Brian took the initiative and said that he was wrong, Roger completely _destroyed_ his image of a stubborn and touchy guy. As if May hadn't broken his heart this morning. It was different now. This is not the Brian from Roger's nightmare morning, selfish and completely alien to him. It was his Brian. The one that Roger loved with all his heart, down to his pale knuckles and the hell out of his head. Sincere, open, loving, understanding. He cared about Roger's feelings for him, and he wasn't silent about his own. May wanted Roger's feelings for him to be true, just as Taylor wanted Brian's feelings for him to be true, too. It happened **.** All thanks to this quarrel. If they hadn't written these crazy songs, they would never have opened up to each other like this.

Brian said a lot, and those words were enough to make Roger _melt._ It made him realize that he loved the man sitting in front of him like hell **.** He remembered the day he'd realized he'd fallen in love with Brian. It seems to have happened _again._ With every word Brian said, Roger _knew and felt it._ Taylor couldn't help the fact that he was now sitting with his mouth almost open, staring into Brian's eyes with his eyes already wide open. The blond man knew that his pupils were dilating chaotically when he heard Brian's words. Roger knew that May was holding back her laughter as she looked into his eyes, even though his face was calm and peaceful. And Brian didn't have to say anything. May didn't expect an apology from Roger. What mattered to him was that Roger had forgiven him. And Taylor didn't think his stupid, dumbfounded silence was right. He should have apologized, too. However, _May_ thought otherwise. Taylor just didn't have enough _time, and words_ from what he experienced.

He would never have thought that his head would be blown off by a _kiss._ From Brian's lips on his. From the kiss of the person he loved, whom he had desired for a long time. And he got it. May's lips were _soft and warm_ , and the guitarist took his time with something rough and passionate. He just touched his lips with his own, making Roger's heart beat faster. Roger's eyes widened even more, and he knew that his pupils were dilated beyond recognition, his heart was about to jump out of his chest, and his breath was gone. Taylor didn't believe it was happening at all. His old dream, a kiss with Brian. And, realizing that this was really happening, that this was what he had been waiting for since they had met, since he had fallen in love and already loved this man, Roger began to _respond_ to Brian's tender kisses. Taylor took his time, touching his lips with hers, _soft and plump._ They both tried this moment, trying to capture it in their memory for a long time, until the end. May pulled away, and Roger didn't even complain. It was _nice_ to feel Brian pressing his forehead against his, looking into his eyes and smiling his genuine smile, making Roger's heart beat a lively beat.

_**"I love you, Roger."** _

Roger was over the moon. He had heard it from Brian, the man who had won his heart. He didn't need to apologize. He was already forgiven. Roger reciprocated Brian's feelings. Should Taylor even try to apologize if he was willing to kiss his lips and didn't feel real about May's words about him.

_**"I love you too, Brian."** _

Those words were _enough_ for May. A big difference, May's whole apology and Taylor's usual declaration of love. One thing brought them closer-it was all sincere, true, real. Although, who was Brian kidding? It wasn't _enough_. Not fucking enough. He wanted more, all of Roger at once. But the guitarist was in no hurry. More precisely, he _tried_ to force himself not to _hurry._ Before May had time to open up to him, to confess his love, and already wanted to move on to something more.

Suddenly, their tender moment of intimacy was interrupted by the loud rumble of a thunderstorm that sounded very close. Roger, out of control, buried his face in the guitarist's shoulder, hugging him tightly. Brian, despite the fact that he had expected such a reaction from Roger, was still surprised and slightly frightened by such actions. Although, he'd always _wanted_ to wrap his big, long arms around Roger, hold his slender, perfect body against his chest, and never let go, burying his nose in his golden curls. Brian did so, slowly, taking his time, feeling Taylor's trembling become less noticeable, and his heartbeat calmer with each beat. Roger's hair smelled _good_ , like fruit from hot countries. May couldn't have imagined a better moment in his life. This hug _wasn't awkward._ Best friends can hug like that, that's for sure. But this is _not_ the hug of best friends. This is the embrace of two people who have loved each other for a long time, and finally opened their souls to each other. Roger felt _no fear._ He didn't think about the thunderstorm that was just around the corner, causing Taylor to literally jump on top of the guitarist, or about the rain that followed in a heavy torrent, almost flooding the farm they were on. The blond man thought about how much he enjoyed being in Curly's arms **.** They seemed _strong_ to him, even though they were _long and thin._ And as soon as Brian lowered them slightly and placed them on Roger's waist, Taylor was _swept away_ from this reality. The blond was somewhere in his dreams come true, but not here. May could _easily_ break the bones on Roger's thighs, they were so _fragile_ , like they were made of _crystal._ For a moment, the guitarist felt _responsible_ for the person in his hands **.** And the drummer felt _protected._ These are feelings they've _never_ felt before.

"Writing meaningless songs wasn't for nothing," Roger chuckled, taking another sip of the beer he'd miraculously kept from dropping as he rushed to May's side.

"And don't tell me, without them, we wouldn't have dared to confess our love to each other at all", the guitarist shrugged, sipping from his beer can.

"But what a bright quarrel it was, even John and Fred had to intervene", the blond man drawled dreamily, "And we were able to make up with their help, and become something more."

"Just think," curly sighed, "What if we didn't write these songs for each other? We wouldn't have confessed to each other, Roger, we couldn't have been more open to each other. We'd be in our cages, with no keys to freedom."

"Bri," Roger said gently, " I think we did the _right thing_ when we wrote the songs. They have a silly text, and a superficial meaning. But the deep meaning is clear only to the two of us. Our quarrel made us understand what is important to us in this life **.** We were able to grow up and make the right decision. Without the songs, it would not be the recognition that I heard from you, and that you experienced from me. Without these songs, there would be no sincerity. There would not have been that struggle between us and ourselves, when we could not decide for a long time to confess our love to each other. We've overcome ourselves, Brian.

Now it was Brian's turn to stare into Roger's eyes with his large, dilating pupils. Sometimes he may not have always been smarter than everyone else. He was also learning something. And Taylor, seemingly so cheerful, not knowing what love is and what feelings are experienced in it, experiencing a passion for smoking, alcohol and girls, actually understood _a lot_ in this life. He was not insensitive, as many might have thought. Brian didn't think so. Even in the very first days of their acquaintance, when Taylor was completely unknown to him, May _knew_ that deep down the blond was very _vulnerable and lonely._ Concert performances, parties with booze and drugs, pretty girls. All this helped Roger to get rid of negative thoughts about his _loneliness_ and thoughts of falling in love with Brian. Not for long. As soon as Roger returned to their hotel room, he was again enveloped in _melancholy_. And the _guitarist saw it._ The more May was around him, the more Taylor became attached to him, and their relationship grew stronger. If Brian hadn't paid attention to Roger in the first place, they probably wouldn't be sitting here in each other's arms, having had a big fight and made up properly. It is unlikely that their relationship would have been so strong that when they quarreled, they were afraid of losing each other forever.

Roger's soft hand was so warm that Brian wanted it on his cheek forever. The guitarist couldn't help himself, and slowly turned to the side of his cheek where Taylor's hand rested, and gently kissed the inside of it with his lips. The blond man froze from the pleasant sensations, and feeling something wet and tickling on the inside of his palm, Taylor let out a surprised _sigh_ and shuddered. May's tongue was _big and hot_. It was as if Taylor had reached out into the fire, and the flames wrapped around his pale skin. Brian grinned at his small victory, looking at the slightly flushed Roger with his green eyes.

"Admit it, do you see _me_ as a machine, Rogie?"

For a moment, Taylor did not understand the essence of the question asked to him, and then realized that it was about a song he had written, which he addressed to Brian. The blond immediately felt as red with embarrassment as a fresh tomato. In fact, Roger saw himself as a machine. It was all fun and interesting. Because Taylor didn't write the song on his own behalf, but as if Brian was speaking to him. Yes, that's right, it was May who put his hose in his gas tank. But more recently, Taylor considered the guitarist a pervert. What Roger was really thinking was this. However, the car in the face of Brian Roger still saw. A _sex machine_ , to be precise.

"God, Brian," Roger squeaked, pushing back his already empty beer can and covering his face, "That's not the point. You've got it all wrong."

"I think it's quite right. You wrote it to me, which means I'm a machine and you're doing all the dirty and perverted thoughts with me," May croaked, burying his face in Taylor's pale neck, pulling his slender legs onto his lap, "And don't be shy about what you wrote. Everyone has their own sick fantasies, Rogie."

"Oh, Bri," Taylor sighed, feeling the _heat_ searing his neck, and then shivered at the feel of _hot lips on it._

In addition to the heat on his neck, Taylor could feel the guitarist's long fingers on his legs, lightly _pressing_ against the skin on his legs, _holding him down_ , as if May was afraid that Roger would run away. But Taylor has nowhere to run, and most importantly, where and _why?_

"I'm not shy at all," the drummer said, putting his hands on the guitarist's shoulders, looking him in the eye, "But you're not the machine I wrote the song about. I'm the machine, and you're the one who puts it in...

Taylor didn't finish, not holding back an embarrassed smile and a nervous chuckle. And May's dumbfounded expression made him laugh. Brian loved Roger's _laughter_ , always loved _listening_ to it. But here's what May didn't expect. Roger was a genius. He was willing to bet that none of their fans would understand when they heard this song. That "it" wasn't Roger doing it, but Brian. So also the fact that Roger is involved in the image of the car.

"You shocked me," the guitarist admitted, burrowing back into Taylor's neck, "I can see how much you cared about your baby. I bet no musician in our time would have thought of such a thing."

"You flatter me, May," the drummer sighed, wrapping his arms around the guitarist's long neck and burying his nose in his curls, _playing_ with each curl with his fingers, twisting and twisting weakly around the phalanges, " This is a delusional and perverted song."

"But you dedicated it to me, so you wanted me to pay attention to it. I wish I hadn't figured it out too late."

Of course, Roger wanted Brian to pay attention to this song, because Taylor dedicated it to him. And in the end, the drummer was rejected by the guitarist. Cruelly. Murderous. The blonde's heart was broken into a thousand pieces, and then it gradually stuck together, especially after Freddie's news that he would add his song to the album. Thousands of fans will hear it, it will not go unnoticed. This pleased Roger. Although, who was he kidding? Brian was the only person who needed to hear her. Thousands of fans will not be able to replace him with Brian. Even if Roger had given up on Fred's idea, it wouldn't have been any better. Taylor would have withdrawn into himself, slowly dying in his soul. He was lonely, he just wanted attention. And Roger got it. May didn't care. No one would have appreciated his song as much as Brian. Not one of all their fans who will hear this song. And Brian hadn't said a word about his song. Just about Roger's song. About Roger himself. All for the sake of making Taylor feel loved. The drummer felt it all, but he also wanted Brian to feel it.

"The most important thing is that you didn't leave me, Bri," Roger said, playing with his hair like a cloud. "Fuck the song, I've got you."

"You're too _cute_ , Roger," May chuckled, "I don't deserve you. You may seem rude and stubborn, but you're _not_ like that at all. No one knows you like that except me."

It was true. Only Brian could see the other side of Roger's medal. Taylor never showed himself like this to anyone but the guitarist.

"Bri, and your song," Roger said softly, a little hesitantly, feeling as if the mention of May's song had left his neck and looked into his eyes with his big, spruce-green eyes, with sparks like dew on the leaves that shimmered with barely concealed interest, "What did you want to say? You dedicated it to me, but I didn't understand it at all."

The guitarist was silent, just batting his lashes in bewilderment and looking steadily into Roger's eyes. At first, looking at May's slightly paralyzed face, Taylor thought that he had said something wrong. Then he realized that Brian had understood him correctly, but the guitarist was there... _disappointed?_ Of course, when you work on a song for a long time and they don't understand it, it _hurts a lot._ And in this situation, Roger understood him perfectly. But May was specifically stomped on by Roger's response. Taylor wanted to give him a big hug and say sorry a million times. The song was important to both Brian and Roger, and Taylor appreciated the effort of the guitarist who wrote it for him, but Taylor didn't understand the whole point of the song at all. He didn't see himself in her. All he saw was a cruel lady who bullied a poor lover. And the lover himself calls her cute for such actions. And where does May see romance?

"Are you serious now?" May asked, coming out of his daze.

"Absolutely," Roger said innocently, "but I really liked her. It's quite unusual to read something like this from you. It's nice to see your secret side, Bri."

"Then I'll make you like her even more, Rogie," Brian licked his lips, lightly _squeezing_ Taylor's hips, making him _gasp_ , "What do you remember from the song?"

"A cruel lady and her lover," Roger said, stroking Brian's fluffy hair.

"Why is she cruel?" What makes you think like that?"

Brian looked like he really didn't know what the song was about.

"Don't you think it's cruel to humiliate a lover? This "sweet" lady of yours is doing everything she can to be cruel, but not cute!"

"But the man who says it _likes_ it, doesn't he?"

Roger's jaw dropped in a stupor. Does May really suffer from _masochism?_ The guitarist considers such a relationship normal, and the girl is cute. May's just crazy. A complete lunatic.

"Perhaps," Roger sighed, "I didn't see the disgust in the song."

"What do you remember next?" Brian's voice was more interested now, and Roger knew exactly why.

"As I read on, I wouldn't have thought you were capable of such a thing, Bri," Roger chuckled, "but it turns out you're a secretive pervert, and I'm only learning about it now. It's nice to know your new side, May."

"And that's what the guy who described sex with a car tells me," May snorted, blushing slightly.

"Then what do you mean by 'sweet cheese'? A place between the lady's legs?"

Brian couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't stay calm forever. Not to the one sitting on his lap. In fact, Brian knew that Roger wouldn't understand, and for some reason the guitarist thought that Taylor would guess what the song was about at the last moment. Taylor didn't notice the _obvious_ things in the song that Brian dedicated to _him._ And the thought of what will be the reaction of Roger when Mei explained to him what, or rather who this song was made may laugh.

"Roger, I actually wrote this song about _you._ I'm surprised you didn't recognize yourself from that girl's behavior in the song. You are capricious, self-confident, stubborn, not thinking about anyone but yourself. These qualities in you are repulsive, but not to me. I find that sweet about you because I know the real you **.** _**You are the sweet cheese, Roger.** _Your blond hair reminds me of him, and I don't taste any bitterness with you. Only the _sweetness_ that fills me. You probably didn't get to the end, but that was the most important part. "My sweet lady, though it seems like we wait forever, stay sweet baby, believe and we've got everything we need." I wanted to express all my love for you is in this song.

Roger froze, still not believing Brian's words. Only now did Taylor realize how important he was to Brian. The guitarist was someone who would never reject him, and even in a big fight, he would never do it **.** May could not imagine his life without Taylor, without a part of his melancholy soul, in which the drummer was a light illuminating his darkness. May would do anything for him. Because Brian _loved_ Roger. With all his heart. All of Roger's fears vanished. All his thoughts are that Brian hates him, that he doesn't need him, that their relationship will end irrevocably, that they will never see or remember each other again. He probably had to be an even bigger idiot to think that. How could Roger leave someone he loved so much? No. Never.

Taylor didn't know what was driving him the moment he cupped Brian's face in his hands and _pressed_ his lips to Brian's quickly, as if it would _never_ happen again. He didn't know how to describe the feeling when he was bursting from the inside out at _how good_ it felt to have Brian's lips on his own. It was an _intimacy_ they had never known before, but had long _desired_. It wasn't their first kiss. Roger tried to open Brian's lips with his own, trying to take the lead. He wanted _more._ And Roger _wasn't_ the only one who wanted it. May _grinned low_ at Taylor's attempts, which made the blond man flinch slightly. It was _rare_ to hear Brian speak in a low voice, and Roger found it _very exciting._ The blond didn't give up, and the curly one didn't either. Roger envied May's steadfastness, who kept his lips tightly closed. Taylor was about to start biting him, but this is the _first time_ he's tried to kiss Brian like that. He didn't want to ruin it. But the other side of Roger wanted to give in to the craving. And the guitarist also understood that he wanted to capture such a moment in his memory for a _long time._ He didn't want to frighten Roger and make him feel uncomfortable. But at the same time, May _wanted_ to show Roger his love for him. And without wasting any more time, Brian pulled Roger into the kiss himself, covering his lips with his own. Something inside Taylor _melted_ as he felt the guitarist's hot lips on his own, stroking his lips and lightly pinching them between his own. It was like tasting vanilla, soft and sweet. May had already forgotten how to _breathe_ , but the real oxygen was in his lap. Taylor wrapped his soft arms around the guitarist's neck, moving closer to him and deepening the kiss.

From such actions, curly was _blown away_ , he lost his initiative too quickly, feeling how Roger's deft tongue tickled his own, pulling him into a dance of passion. In the end, May just lost his balance and fell onto the bed behind him, pulling Roger with him, not breaking their kiss, leaving the whole situation exciting. Taylor, without breaking the kiss, buried his fingers in May's hair, stroking the scalp slowly, _massaging_ , tangling in the guitarist's dark curls. It was like some _kind of magic_ that enveloped Brian from head to toe. It was the first time he felt so good with someone. This is the first time he's felt so good about doing it with _Roger_ **.** The guitarist hummed into Taylor's lips with pleasure, not breaking the kiss, taking the initiative and deepening it. Roger was dizzy from the way Brian kissed him _deeply,_ without being able to breathe. And his heart raced at the feel of Brian's long fingers slowly _squeezing_ his buttocks and pulling him down onto his thighs _._ A shiver ran through Taylor's body as he felt himself _rubbing_ against the bump between Brian's legs, making him _hard and hard_. The blond man mumbled after the curly-haired one _._ The room was filled with the sound of the rain, the rustle of the bed, and the sound of kissing. It was slowly turning into something they'd both been dreaming about since they'd met **.** What they thought was impracticable and impossible. It was really happening. Their sweetest and most passionate desires were beginning to come true. The blond felt curly's teeth gently bite his lower lip, and then Brian pulled away. They slowly caught the air they needed, each thinking about what had _happened._ The drummer studied the guitarist's face. May's wavy hair was disheveled, and his even lips were red from dancing with the others. Brian looked into Roger's eyes. Devils danced in them in the fire of lust. He didn't say anything, but his face was already an answer to Roger's thoughts. It turned Taylor on like hell to see Brian so _hot and sexy._ Roger found himself on the fact that it is weakening under that gaze. And Taylor wanted more. 

May admired the picture in front of him. The drummer sat on his hips, his blond hair slightly plastered to his face, and his lips were _swollen and pink_. Brian would never have thought that these things about Roger would _turn him on_ and make him want that body in front of him _so badly._ Taylor had always seemed sweet and fragile to him, and he never wanted to hurt him. But now, seeing Roger like this in front of him, Brian wanted to _pin him to the bed and make him his own._ There was no turning back now. It's pointless to stop now.

"Bri," Roger said softly, resting his hands on the bed on either side of May's head, hovering over him and looking into his eyes.

"What?" Brian growled hoarsely, stroking Roger's smooth buttocks, which made his cock harden as they moved smoothly higher.

"I want you," the blond whispered, moving closer to Curly's face.

The big blue eyes were pleading and carefree, but at the same time _lustful and confident._ Brian had to restrain himself from taking Roger _now_ , on this bed in his room, roughly and cruelly. May wouldn't forgive himself for not being able to take control. With Roger, you had to be _gentle, careful, loving._ Brian would do anything to make Roger, _his_ Roger, feel good about their first time.

"It's mutual, Rogie," the guitarist said with a satisfied grin, "We're both open to each other, there's nothing holding us back."

"So what are we waiting for? We're going to have some fun tonight."

Just as Taylor wanted to kiss May more passionately, more fervently, more animatedly, he was interrupted against his will. The sound of a thunderstorm came with a sharp rumble very close by, making poor Roger jump like a frightened kitten. Instantly, the blond buried his face in Brian's chest, pressing his body into him, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Roger wasn't even thinking about what he was going to _strangle_ Brian. He thought the storm would kill him. He wanted to hide, to get away from her. He was afraid. Brian himself had not expected such a noise, but he was not startled, which is not true of Roger. The guitarist felt the drummer shaking convulsively, clinging to him tightly. _How_ can you be cruel to him?

"Fucking thunderstorm!" Roger squealed in a muffled voice. It seemed that a little more and the blonde would cry, "Why am I so afraid of her?!"

In fact, Taylor was _ashamed_. He was 26 years old, he was quite an adult, and had such a childish fear of thunderstorms. Anyone would have laughed at him. But not Brian, who wrapped his vine-long arms around his waist and held him tight. He knew exactly what Roger was feeling. Everyone has their own fears. And May didn't want to see his loved one like this. Brian really felt _responsible_ for Roger as a person who was part of his soul. It seemed to May that he could _strangle or break_ Roger's fragile body, because he just got out of bed, holding the drummer in his arms. The blond wasn't even shy about being a raised guitarist.

"Come to my place," Brian said softly, kissing the top of Roger's head, "I won't hear a thunderstorm, much less a flash of lightning. I will do my best to banish your fear, my dear Rogie."

"You're not going to read me science, are you, Bri?" Roger asked curiously, blushing slightly, already knowing the answer to his question.

"No, we'll do something more _interesting_ ," May grinned.

Taylor couldn't remember a day when his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as much as his senses were flushed with anticipation of what he was going to do with Brian. He had always found Brian _attractive, hot, intelligent, seductive, gentle_. Roger had _often_ imagined this day, what it would be like, but he thought it was impossible for him. Brian was not available to Roger as a person with whom he could be in a loving relationship, rather than in a friendly one. Brian would hardly have been able to love him, stupid and frivolous, according to the drummer. Brian wouldn't be the only one who thought his feelings wouldn't be accepted. Taylor would have been bored with a tedious and proper guitarist who found interests where Roger didn't. And these thoughts were their common _mistake._ Opposites attract, and their case _is no exception._

As soon as Roger opened the door to his room, Brian walked straight to his room, making the blond man even more impatient. As he carried him, Roger could have sworn that out of the corner of his eye he saw Deacy sitting on the bed in his room, and Freddie with him, surrounded by sheets and John's bass guitar. Roger nodded slightly toward Brian, who was carrying him, giving a mental hint of their plans. Oh, how _surprised_ Freddie and John looked. Yes, they knew that Brian and Roger would make up, but they didn't expect it to go _this far._ The last thing Roger saw was Fred reaching into the pocket of his jeans for something _,_ and Deacon was beaming with satisfaction. Apparently, one of them _still_ foresaw the real outcome. Roger glanced briefly at Brian, who had a small smile on his face. He was slightly embarrassed to be seen carrying Roger.

But now that they were both inside Brian's room, _no one_ would see them. The guitarist wasted no time in _throwing_ Roger on the bed, and realized quite late what he had done. Roger might have been surprised, frightened. However, there was none of this on the blond's face, just a _satisfied_ vulgar smile in all his teeth, and a look of expectation fixed on the guitarist. This was _his_ Roger, in his power, trusting him like no other. And as May immediately closed and locked the door, Roger wondered what kind of _creaky bed_ Curly had. Its creaking will sound _long enough_. And in the morning, they would both be attacked with accusations that they had not allowed them to sleep properly. But right now, Roger was _too busy_ to think about it, as he was suddenly attacked from above, causing the bed to _creak even more_ under the weight of its owner. Brian covered his lips with his own, kissing him quickly and sharply, biting his lips and tongue, pressing his body into the mattress, spreading his long arms at the sides of his body, as if a predator had overtaken its prey, which was going to eat. Taylor hadn't expected this, but he definitely _liked it_ , because he couldn't hold back the _sounds of pleasure_ that came out of his mouth as he tried to take Brian's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his knees against his thighs. It was like a battle that both of them wanted to win. But at the same time, it was a _pleasure_ that they had long wanted to experience. And it was all too little, too little.

The blond _whimpered softly_ , feeling the pain in his lower lip from the teeth piercing it, after pulling it back. And then a pair of bright green eyes stared at Taylor, deliberately searching for something that might have gone wrong in the blue-eyed man's face. Brian didn't quite believe it _was_ happening. It seemed to him that the Roger that lay beneath him would disappear, and that nothing could be born between them, nothing could begin. It was as if their feelings for each other were nothing more than friendly. He wanted Roger not to be afraid. But May was afraid himself. He was brought to his senses by a warm, soft hand on his cold cheek, and the big sky eyes shone, hinting to the guitarist that he could continue. And Brian placed his big hand firmly over his own, and May shuddered at how fragile and small Roger's hand seemed. Brian kisses her, then embraces her with his long fingers, like a spider weaving a web for a butterfly, which Roger willingly fell into, squeezing May's palm with his plump fingers. And one extra movement of Roger's head back broke Brian completely. Roger's milky neck was wonderfully supple and smooth, and at the same time damned tempting. It was like an invitation, and May readily agreed to it, touching the wet, hot tip of his tongue to the bulbous ball on his neck, forcing a noisy sigh. The blond felt not an ordinary tongue on him, but the blade of a red-hot knife, leaving a slight scratch, burning at its edges.

Not everyone would have preferred to be cut with a red-hot knife, except Roger, for whom Brian's tongue did simply enchanting things. May is just merciless: feeling the blond's adam's apple twitch, the curly-haired man immediately ran his tongue over it a couple of times more thoroughly, and then circled it around and wrapped his lips around it, sucking and grinning as Roger threw his head back with a noisy sigh, allowing him to do whatever Brian _needed._ The guitarist was pleased with how quickly the drummer gave up, and biting his adam's apple before throwing it, he achieves another victory. Roger _groaned_ , ignoring the slight pain he was trying to ease by squeezing Brian's hand harder. It was a _heavenly pleasure_ , to feel pleasant in a light pain. It was new to Roger, unknown. And he _liked it._ Even the fact that the hot kisses on his pale cold neck he could not restrain moans did not embarrass him at all, but aroused him. So was Brian, kissing every inch of his neck. He'd always liked Roger's voice. Sometimes it seemed to May that he was listening to the voice of an angel who had come down to him from heaven. It's like he replaces their Roger when they record their voice in the studio. Sometimes Brian didn't even think about what Taylor was saying, he listened to the sound of his voice. At their concerts, Roger's voice is sharp, rough and warming, all the things that their fans liked. In ordinary life, it's not like that at all. Soft, smooth, sonorous, high, soothing, enlivening. That was Roger's voice. He had heard him in his dreams, laughing, crying, angry, surprised. _Moaning._ The last thing Brian had heard from Roger only once in his dreams.

And _saw_ it. The details of the dream Brian had had with Roger were clear in his mind: the blond was _writhing_ under him like a wildcat, _grabbing_ at him, _scratching_ at him, and _moaning_ loudly for Brian's name and begging for more. After that, the guitarist hardly found the courage to look the drummer in the eye. Of course, it's a shame to look into the eyes of the one after which he woke up with a member standing up like a stake. Brian thought that this dream would never come true, and that it was the last time he saw it. But what was happening _now_ could not be called a dream that would never come true. And Brian savored the moment. In the same way as Roger. The blond would never have thought that his mouth may able to do just amazing things in addition to his voice. Roger admired his voice, singing along to Freddie at concerts and on studio recordings. May's voice was like a god. It was as if Jesus himself spoke to them every day, cleansing their filthy souls. _Low, calm, soothing_. This description is perfect for a guitar player's voice. The contrast was so good that it made Roger _come_. Yes, it happened once, which caused the blonde to quickly retire from the stage. But May just said good night to all the fans, in his usual voice, only this time it was a completely unfamiliar tone to Roger. _Lower, the mysterious, languid._ It is still hooked to the dignity of Roger. And now, as he felt the guitarist's teeth nibble at the protruding bone of his lower jaw, sucking on it and tracing its line with his tongue, Roger felt that he was slowly melting, turning into a puddle of moans and sighs. It was much harder to contain himself when May made a low growl at Roger's neck. The blond man didn't squeeze his shock of curly hair too hard and pulled lightly, pulling the sounds of pleasure out of Brian's mouth, going straight to Roger's cock, which began to hurt in his jeans, pressing against Brian's bump.

"You don't know _how long_ I've wanted this, Rogie," the guitarist whispered hoarsely in Roger's ear, biting the delicate lobe of his ear.

"Mmm... why didn't you do it sooner?" feeling the tickle of Brian's curls, the drummer sighed, trying to remove the already unbuttoned shirt from May's shoulders with his free hand.

"You weren't available to me," Brian said quietly, hovering over the blond, moving his free hand to the buttons of Taylor's shirt.

"And if I were unencumbered, would you attack me?" Roger asked with a playful twitch of his brow, not taking his deep blue eyes off the forest eyes in front of him, not giving up on trying to deprive Brian of the annoying shirt, or at least trying to hint that it was time for May to take it off.

"Maybe," the guitarist chuckled, ignoring the drummer's attempts to strip him of his outer clothing with his free hand, "Then I would have done it a long time ago, but we'd both only get sex, not what we have _now_ , Rogie."

"I didn't think I'd say this, but sex without feelings isn't sex. Many people like sex without commitment as something exciting and relaxing. That's what I thought until I got tired of it" the drummer's hand dropped to his stomach, giving up, "You probably think I've done this to a lot of our groupies, fucked them, given them everything they wanted, and then left without remembering anything. This is not the case at all. All I could do was drink something strong with them, let them flirt with me, and then _leave._ I've never done this to anyone, Brian. I really wanted it, but only for love."

Only now did Brian realize how much his Roger had grown. The blonde didn't just want to have sex without commitment from the curly-haired man, so that they would then break up as if it had never happened, as if they were rock bandmates and remained so. However, this is not the case. Roger saw in Brian the _man he loved_ , the man he allowed to open himself to, and was always open with him, but this time in a completely new way. This was the highest degree of trust on Roger's part. Brian had never felt like the happiest person in the world. He was just like Roger. Many fans wanted him to have the same sex without commitment, but May refused them, saying that this is not what they need. Not what he needed. Everything Brian needed was _in front of him._ In his complete power.

"This is my first time, too," Brian smiled kindly, kissing Roger briefly but gently on the lips, "I'll show you how much I love you, Roger. I will do everything to make our first time magical."

"Oh, that sounds impressive, Brimi," Roger licked his lips, grabbing the guitarist's shirt again and giving him a little tug, "Then we should go on."

"What are you doing?" Looking down, May chuckled, " You want to tear my clothes?"

"You didn't notice! You should have known better, Brian."

"Someone's too impatient, aren't you, Rogie?" straightening up and freeing his hand from the grip of Roger's hand, the guitarist asked.

Brian was more fortunate, for his shirt, unlike Roger's, was unbuttoned. May took it off in one smooth motion, and contrary to Roger's expectations, he did not get up and carefully hang it up, but only threw it aside. The guitarist wanted to take off the remaining black T-shirt, but he looked at Roger. Taylor was in a _trance_ , his heavenly eyes moving quickly over Brian's body, studying the areas that opened up. His eyes especially lingered on May's _long arms_. A couple of times Roger had seen the guitarist's open arms, long and smooth and slightly _toned_ , and Taylor couldn't take his eyes off them. The blonde even remembers how Freddie and John teased him later, saying that Roger clearly had a crush on Brian. Only May understood nothing, only watched as the drummer, reddened like a tomato, left without answering anything. But Brian remembered it perfectly, every time in the locker room before and after their performance, May never stopped seeing Roger's eyes on him when he changed. Taylor was no longer embarrassed, not even paying attention to the soloist and bassist who were not lagging behind, he became more confident. Then Brian realized that Roger was in love with him. And with this, the guitarist's confidence that his feelings would be reciprocated gradually grew, as did his views of Roger changing in their locker room, at first just as confused and then confident and bold. Taylor had the soft skin of a baby, and he was thin and beautiful. Deacon and Mercury quickly found a new victim. Now that Brian had finally stripped off all his outer clothing, Roger was ready to _cum_ in his pants, just like that. His hands were still on his shirt, and his eyes were fixed on Brian's perfectly _thin, even, pale body._

"Is that what you were so eager to see, Rogie?" May grinned, taking the drummer's hands _gently_ in his own, spreading them apart and _laying_ them on the pillows.

"Oh My God, Bri... you're beautiful," was all Taylor could say as he watched Brian's long fingers unbutton his shirt.

"That's nice to hear," Brian purred, sliding his fingers under Roger's shirt, running the pads of his fingers over the drummer's stomach as he slowly worked his way up, " But you're just as beautiful."

"Ahhh... I wish you'd tell me that more often... " groaned Roger, throwing back his head, feeling his body _tremble._

"I'll fix it," Brian said, stripping Taylor of his outer clothing and kissing the center of his chest.

It sounded like they'd been in a relationship for a long time, and it was nothing more than conciliatory sex. And Roger really thought so, because what Brian was doing to him was some _kind of magic._ He could feel the guitarist's knuckles stroking his ribs on the way to his nipples. Taylor could have laughed at the tickle and forgotten about the _intimate_ situation they were in, but the sensations he was getting made it hard for Roger to _hold_ back his moans, which grew _louder and longer_ each time. Roger didn't want to hold them back, especially when Brian attacked his stomach with his long tongue, leaving wet trails on it, and then digging his teeth into the soft skin, pulling it back, tasting it. Here, Roger wasn't just moaning. He cried out in pain, and with it in pleasure. The loudest sound Brian could hear right now was Roger's _moans and screams_.

The blond man took the place of the creaking bed and the muffled sounds of rain, accompanied by rattling thunder and breaking raindrops. In Brian's room, the rain was barely audible, and Brian didn't mind listening to what he had, but May _liked_ having Roger squirming and moaning in his arms better. Suddenly, the guitarist felt a scratching pain in his shoulders, and Brian looked up from his work to look at Roger's face. The blond man squeezed his eyes shut, and from the look on his face, he was ready for more bites. Curly grinned, he went too far. He began to lick the bites he had made, sucking lightly, and then he heard a languid sigh, and Taylor's nails stopped scratching his shoulders, and Brian felt the soft fingers used to holding drumsticks running down his arms from shoulders to elbows. And then, instantly, May felt his fingernails digging into the skin of his hands with a death grip, accompanied by loud, drawn-out _guttural_ moans.

The blond man threw his head high, shivering slightly at what Brian was doing. But the guitarist just touched one of the drummer's nipples with his tongue, big and warm, while the other nipple he began to pull with his long, thin fingers. Now Roger was repeating Brian's dream of moaning and writhing under him. Roger's moans were _louder_ than ever, and it seemed that he would be hoarse in a little while. But Brian liked it, and he wasn't going to stop. May could no longer feel the nails on his hands, but he could feel Taylor's trembling hands trying to strip him of his trousers. It turned Brian on, attacking his nipples mercilessly. Roger, despite the pleasure he was getting, was still trying to deliver it to May himself.

His nimble, mischievous fingers were trying to find May's dignity, to free him from his shackles. But it was _hard_ for Roger, especially when the hot tip circled his pink bead while his fingers played with the other nipple, pinching and pulling, pinching and pressing. It was like Brian was p _laying_ his guitar, a red special. May never gave anyone a chance to touch it, not even Roger, because it was Brian who made it, which made it special when it was played in front of an excited crowd. But now Brian was busy not with his favorite guitar, but with Taylor, whose body he had already fallen in love with. Curly admitted to himself that this concert is one of the _best_ in his life. He would have given anything to _play_ with Roger's body once more, beating such loud but welcome sounds out of it, and admiring the slender, milky figure. It was a real sweet torture. Roger barely restrained himself from coming in his pants.

He felt like he was singing along with Freddie, in front of a crowd of crazy female fans who wanted Taylor in their bed. Every time Roger said something into the microphone, the girls screamed like crazy. The blonde was sure that the fans literally came when Roger sang. And now he is sure that he is about to come himself, because what Brian is doing to him was _unbearably pleasant._ Moans poured from the drummer's throat, and he was about to grow hoarse. But it was the kind of _singing_ he could only let Brian hear, and no one else. Only from Brian's hands and mouth did Roger make sounds that were like a kind of singing. And all this was nothing more than a private concert, with the participation of Queen guitarist and drummer, Brian May and Roger Taylor. The blond man chuckled inwardly. He already wanted to announce _another_ private concert with him and Brian. However, Roger quickly thought of something else, letting out another loud, drawn-out moan. The way his nipple melts in May's wet, hot mouth. The guitarist took Taylor's nipple completely into his mouth, making it wet and sucking. Roger was slowly flying away. He was _no longer_ in this reality.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bri!" Roger breaks down, shouting out of breath, shaking his head from side to side on the sheet.

"You're sweet, Rogie," Brian said, leaving his already wet nipple, and all Roger could see was May's hungry gaze, and then the guitarist's head covered his chest again, "My sweet Roger. My sweet, sweet Rogie. I can't get enough of you."

The blond felt Brian's long arms wrap around his waist in an instant, pulling him closer and not letting go for a second. And then soft lips covered Roger's second nipple, tormenting it with their fingers before.

"You're going to kill me," Roger said with a heavy half - sigh, half-moan, moving his already barely moving hands to the guitarist's thighs, trying to move those damn jeans.

"I'd rather _eat_ you," Brian's hands moved to the fly of Roger's jeans, while his mouth was busy with the nipple , "You can stop trying to strip me of my clothes, you're already half out of your mind."

"Who said I'd give myself to you easily?" Roger grinned, stifling a groan.

The guitarist started to protest, but a moan of pleasure came out of his mouth, not as loud and clear as Roger's, lower but longer. All Roger had to do was _touch_ the bulging bulge in the open fly of his trousers, and now the initiative was all in his hands. More precisely, in the fingers that stroke Brian's cock through the fabric of his underpants to the full length, wrapping their fingers around it. Taylor admitted to himself that Brian looked _beautiful_ when he moaned: his head was thrown back, causing his curls to reveal his entire face, his even mouth was parted, revealing even front teeth and half-moans half-sighs. Hearing Brian May moan was a _heavenly pleasure._

"Oh shit, Rog," the guitarist sighed heavily, "I'm gonna cum". 

Roger didn't say anything, just pulled down all the parts of his underclothes, exposing Brian completely and then freezing in place, feeling his heart start to skip a lot of nervous beats. Brian had a lot to be _proud of._ Roger was in a stupor. He'd been stroking and groping him, and Taylor _could_ tell from the tactile sensations what he was dealing with. But seeing Brian's _not-so-small_ dignity in front of him, Roger forgot _everything._ He especially didn't control his facial expressions. Roger's eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets, and his dilated pupils were drowning in two large oceans. Roger's pink mouth was open, almost drooling. The funny thing was that despite his slight fear and surprise, he still wanted Mei inside of him. For the first time, Roger wondered what it would be like to _feel_ Brian inside of him for the first time.

"You're so surprised, Rogie," Brian purred, undressing completely.

"You're so big", Taylor slumped back on the bed, looking up at Brian looming over him.

"You flatter me", the guitarist licked his lips , "I understand your feelings, this is our first time. I won't hurt you."

"You can't," Taylor smiles her sweetest smile and Brian's heart melts, "Even if you wanted to, you couldn't make yourself. You have a good heart, Brian."

How _wrong_ Roger was. The only thing he was right about was that it was _really hard_ for Brian to bring himself to do it this morning when they had a fight over the songs. Brian couldn't afford to be rude to anyone close to him, especially if it was _Roger_. He should have said today that Roger was right and didn't make him cry, but then they probably wouldn't be doing what they're doing right now. Although, they would have decided to do it one day anyway. The fight only made it more interesting and confusing, revealing their feelings to each other. The fact that Brian loved Roger, and the fact that Roger reciprocated his feelings, made Brian more _responsible_ in his affection and tenderness. He would never forgive himself for daring to show his dark side at all. And if it happened again, May wouldn't be surprised that Roger would leave him. But looking into those big, trusting, loving blue eyes that were directed at Brian, the guitarist knew that he was very wrong. May kisses him again, but it was a soft, _gentle_ kiss. Curly did not make rough and passionate movements, he caressed Roger's lips, circling them with his tongue and pressing his lips to them, deepening the kiss and tickling the palate, making Taylor mumble with pleasure on his lips. Brian wanted it to last _forever_ : Roger's thin doll-like arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and his deft, slippery tongue playing with Brian's, deepening the kiss and robbing the guitarist of air.

Brian knew that he needed to take matters into his own hands, because then they were waiting for the main thing, what they had been _waiting_ for for so long and what they had _wanted_ for so long. Roger's hands had a quickening magic, especially when they rested on either side of Brian's face, bringing his face closer for another soft and deep kiss, and Brian does everything he can to make it last longer as he gropes to release Roger's dignity, which he quickly does. As soon as Brian covered Roger's free cock with his long, thin fingers, the blond moaned almost to his lips before breaking the kiss. May couldn't help himself as he stroked Roger's dignity all the way down. The guitarist _played_ with the head, stroking it with his thumb, rubbing the urethra, and then squeezing the trunk gently, not too hard but not too weak. If Brian thought he'd knocked all the _loud noises_ out of Roger, he was wrong. Spreading his legs wider for Brian, Taylor clutched the sheet in his hands, turning his head in all directions, causing his wheat-blond hair to spread out on the pillow, and after a couple of loud moans, he bit his lip, and the corners of his lips stretched out in a satisfied smile. If Brian could capture this moment in a photograph, he would fall asleep with her _every night._

"Oooh, Brimi," Roger groaned, drawing Brian's name out on his lips, and threw his head back, "So good..."

"You'll be begging for more when I'm inside you," May grinned as he removed his fingers from Roger's body, rummaging through the nightstand before turning on the lamp.

"We'll wake up the whole farm," Roger said, watching Brian with slightly disappointed eyes.

"You wanted to say that _you'll_ wake up the whole farm", looking into Taylor's eyes with his glistening green eyes, the guitarist grinned.

"I _can't_ help but howl and whine at your actions," Roger said innocently, stretching out on the bed like a cat.

"I'm a natural at what I do," Brian said proudly, still rummaging through the nightstand.

"You'd make a lot of women scream in bed, but you chose me. Did you mistake me for a girl?" Taylor laughed.

"If you'd been born a girl, it would have been different for us," Brian said, "Although I wouldn't mind a blonde girl with big blue eyes playing drums in our rock band."

"But I'm a guy! A lot of women would hate me if I were a girl," Roger said. "And I'm a favorite of the public, and what do they say to the fact that we have an affair?"

"I don't think they'll find out, Roger. And if you get picked on, tell me you've already found a girlfriend, " May winked at the blond man lying on the bed.

Just as Roger was about to say something, Brian slammed the nightstand door shut. May looked annoyed at not finding what he had been looking for for so long and still managed to keep the conversation going with Taylor.

"What did you want to find? "What is it?" asked the blond man, whose voice _softened_ the curly-haired man.

"Lube and condoms," May sighed, sitting back on the bed, "I thought you'd come to me one day to get them."

Roger chuckled, stifling the stronger gusts of laughter. It wasn't like Brian at all. Given that Roger had _never_ slept with anyone, he wouldn't have gone to the guitar player to beg for condoms. _Brian_ wouldn't have them. A _cute poodle_ like Brian wouldn't drag a fan into his bed, he was too modest. He wouldn't have been able to tell Roger that he loved him, let alone what they were doing right now. Roger admitted that Brian had changed, grown up. Taylor was lucky enough to learn all the hidden sides of the guitarist, which he did not show to anyone. And one of them was the personification of all love desires. Now, looking into Brian's lust-filled eyes, Roger knew that May wasn't going to back down. So was Taylor.

"We won't need them. Do you want me to please you with my mouth?" the drummer licked his lips, getting on his quarters on the bed and already crawling towards Brian like a cat.

"No, not at all," the guitarist's cheeks turned noticeably red, and he grabbed Roger by the shoulders and put him back on his back, " We'll have some more fun one day, but now let me do it."

Taylor was about to protest, but when he felt the pads of May's fingers on his lips, he immediately forgot about his desire. He wasn't experienced in _blowjobs_ , but he _always_ wanted to try. And seeing Brian's _long, thick cock_ only made that desire stronger. But now Brian's _long, thin fingers_ are at Roger's mouth, and Roger already knows what the guitarist is asking him to do.

"Lick them," Brian said softly, almost languidly.

As soon as Roger's soft, reddened lips opened, the blond felt three fingers in his mouth. Brian had really long fingers, because the guitarist had put them half in Roger's mouth. Curly chuckled to himself. How could they even _fit in_ a mouth as fragile as Roger's? If Brian had stuffed them all in, Roger would have choked, coughed, as if he was _sucking him_ for the first time. But now, looking at Taylor, whose eyes were closed under soft lashes, whose lips were stretched out on his fingers as soon as Roger wrapped them around them, Brian thought that Roger was _really_ sucking him off. Now the guitarist regretted turning him down. However, as he felt Roger's wet sliding tongue on his fingers, stroking and tickling his knuckles, and his lips tightening around them, Brian realized that he had jumped to conclusions. He had to restrain himself from entering Roger without preparation. Roger's mouth was indeed a working mouth. It felt blissfully on May's fingers. As soon as the guitarist started stroking Roger's tongue with his fingers, the blond man hummed contentedly, and Brian felt Taylor willingly start playing with them, sucking or licking more. Just a little more and May will come. So Roger let out a surprised sigh when Curly took his fingers out of his mouth, salivating all the way to Roger's pink tongue on his lower lip. Taylor looked so damn cute and sexy, with those flushed cheeks, plump wet lips, and a wet tongue. His big sky eyes with dilated pupils beckoned, begging him not to delay. Brian understands everything at once, especially as the blonde spreads his legs wider for him, opening up.

"It will be unusual, try to be patient", Brian settled between Roger's legs and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Of course, you're going to stretch me," Roger said quietly, putting his arm around Brian's neck, "Especially since this is my first time not just with a man, but in general."

"Everything happens for the first time, Rogie", the guitarist said softly, going down to the drummer's ear, after biting the lobe, sucking it, "I'll blame myself for the rest of my life if I do something wrong."

Soft sighs of pleasure were replaced by ringing laughter.

"How can you do something wrong? I didn't think to stop all this time, Brimi. I would fuck _with you_ for the rest of my life," the blond man said enthusiastically, looking at Brian with confidence and vulgarity.

These words literally _activate_ the motor inside curly. His beloved Roger is more confident in him than in anyone else. He recognized him as his lover, to whom he gave his virginity and his love. May didn't say a word, just held his wet fingers to Roger's pink entrance ring, which tightened at the contact of the guitarist's index finger pad, and Brian found it endearing. Taylor didn't like the cold or the wet. But the drummer let out a deep sigh, and relaxed his muscles, allowing the guitarist to enter him with his fingers. And the deeper Brian went with his not-so-short fingers, the tighter Roger gripped the sheet in his hands. The blond man squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lips to the point of impossibility, but the curly-haired man just stuck one finger in it, and did not even move it. Taylor had never felt this way before. He feels his beloved Brian inside of him, not with his dignity but with his finger. With his inner skin, the blond felt his cold, thin skin, from which the knuckles of his fingers protruded. Suddenly, inside Taylor, he felt the pressure on his inner walls, stroking, as if Brian's finger was trying to find something. And Taylor found it pleasant, skin to skin and the pleasure of a slight unpleasant pain. And soon Roger felt a second finger inside him, stretching him, which made Roger stop moaning. It was more like a _whimper_ and even a _squeal_.

"Oh my God, Roger," Brian grinned, knowing that Roger was enjoying himself and pressing _harder_ on the walls, "Are you enjoying my fingers?"

"Ah! Oh! Brian! Don't stop!", the walls of the room where Brian lived were certainly not secure, because the way Roger _groaned_ loudly could not remain in these walls.

t was already dark outside, and the starless but overcast night covered Farm Ridge like a large warm blanket, lulling it to sleep. There was no more sound, just the sound of breaking raindrops from a rainstorm that had been raining for quite some time, so that the locals were already used to both the sounds of the storm and the sounds of the downpour. As for the fearful Taylor, he had nothing to fear. Right now, all his thoughts were occupied with the slight burn inside him that was pressing and stroking his inner walls. And when he felt the third finger, Roger let out a half-sigh, half-whine. Brian just tormented him, mercilessly and sweetly, making him cry out. Suddenly, May's three fingers just started stroking his wet, swollen passageway from the inside all the way down, from an excruciatingly slow pace to a hot fast one. Roger felt that he was close to release. And the moans came from Taylor, high and long. It was more like a pleading cry. The blond man's eyes were wet, and tears were running down his cheeks. He didn't know how to explain the _pleasurable pain_ of Curly's fingers stretching him inside, nor did he know how to explain his tears. It was as if Taylor had almost reached the top and something was holding him back. On his wet lashes, the drummer felt Brian's soft lips gently touching the corners of his eyes and eyelids and kissing his tears.

"You're doing great, Rogie," the guitarist whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe.

"Oooh, Brian," Roger drawled, burying his face in the guitarist's shoulder and lightly scratching his sides, "You'll wear me out! Ah!" 

"I overdid it too much, my sweet", kissing the blonde on the top of his head and pulling away said May, taking out his wet fingers, "It's time to give you what we _both want_."

Roger's eyes _widened_ as he caught his breath, anticipating new sensations. The blond shivered slightly as he felt the tip of May's cock head pressed against his anus. Still, Roger _wasn't_ quite ready, even if he wanted to be. Fear from the pain, from the unpleasant sensations, began to slowly cover his mind. What if he didn't like what Brian was doing to him while they were getting there? However, looking at that look of forest eyes shining with kindness, a slight little smile, Roger realized that he should have put all his doubts to hell long ago, even from the moment Brian threw him on his creaky bed. He could only dream of Brian kissing him gently and passionately with his soft lips, biting his body with his sharp teeth, leaving hickeys and bite marks. Roger could only wish that a handsome man like Brian would choose him. Roger always found Brian's curls funny and made him look just as attractive, as did his long but big hands and big green eyes, which sparkled with excitement at their concerts. And now they were so clean that it couldn't have been any other way. And Taylor relaxed the walls of his aisle, sighing and giving Brian a sign that he was ready. But Brian was in no hurry to enter. The curly-haired man loomed over the blond man who was staring at him. Brian couldn't afford to be disappointed in either himself or Taylor, even though he knew Roger believed him. But Brian couldn't start abruptly.

After all, this is _their_ first time. Roger's pink lips are parted, and Brian takes the hint perfectly. This is another invitation to dance, and Brian pulls Roger into a kiss, more gentle and gentle. No harshness or rudeness. It was something _soothing_ , but no less _passionate_ and exciting. Like a waltz at a night ball. Roger literally melted from the way Brian's lips were gently touching his, the way his tongue was caressing his, tickling the roof of his mouth and brushing his teeth. It was so magical that it took Roger a moment to feel something _big_ and hot enter him, melting from the inside out. As soon as Brian moved a little further, Roger moaned right into his mouth, clinging to Brian's shoulders with his fingers, lightly scratching them. After all, a lubricant would not hurt here, the saliva has a completely different effect. Roger just couldn't get enough air from the hot feeling of _fullness_ inside him. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before, but he really wanted it to happen one day, and not just to someone but to Brian, this tall, curly-haired, green-eyed guitarist that Roger had a huge crush on. And it was really happening _now_. Feeling the guitarist enter him to the end, Roger lowered his lips and leaned back on the bed with a half-sigh, half-moan. His wheat-blond hair was disheveled on the pillow, and his mouth, reddened from kissing,was parted, catching the desired air, causing his chest to rise and fall weakly. His unfathomable celestial eyes stared up at the ceiling. Brian found it funny: the blond's pupils widened and narrowed, and the eyeballs themselves swirled slightly in a ridiculous dance. The drummer is about to _pass out_ from his first sex. And Taylor didn't even have an orgasm. What is much funnier, curly only entered it, and he himself experienced the _same_ feelings that make his head spin. It was as if May had shoved his dignity into a burning stove, the walls of which were so _damn_ narrow.

"How does it feel?" Brian asked, stroking Roger's thin, smooth legs, bringing him to his senses.

"Bomb," Roger could only gasp, " You... so huge... so much pressure and... burning..."

"You're literally melting away from me, Rogie, my sweet," Brian purred, " Should I give you some time to get used to it?"

"No, I just want you to give me what we _both want_ ," Roger sighed languidly.

These words were _enough_ to make Brian _start up_ completely, like the same _car_ that Roger wrote about in his song. How many times had he wished that his erotic dreams with Roger would come true? How many times had he thought he was crazy to want to do this to Roger? How many times had he been disappointed in himself for being afraid of Roger, of the man to whom he wanted to confess his feelings? You can lose count, like Brian did. But now his habit of counting it all is over, to May's good fortune. Because all this has already happened, and the guitarist is sure that it will never end, not when he looks into the happy eyes in front of him. The tall young man slowly left, leaving the head inside, and just as slowly entered, holding on to the blond man's hips. Roger in turn wrapped his legs around Brian's hips, pulling him closer. The bed began to _creak_ again from the slow movements of its owner. It had creaked before, as its owner pressed harder on the springs of the mattress, as he hovered over Roger, who was sitting on it, giving all the love and affection. But it was only a faint creak that didn't show up very often, and the love and affection that Brian had managed to give Roger up to that point was pretty damn small. But _not now_ , when May's room was filled with the faint creaking of the mattress mixed with Roger's not-loud-but-not-quiet moans. The blond man was holding on to the sheet with both hands on either side, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He looked like an _angel_ descended from heaven. May was simply sinning at the picture in front of him, at Roger's perfect body beneath him, at the sounds he made beneath him. And Brian swore to himself: all the love and affection he would give to him, this man, _Roger Taylor_ , and he would do it for the _rest_ of his life. May will do everything to make the one he loves _happy_.

"Oh, my God, Brian," the guitarist _sighed loudly_ at the sound of _his name_ coming out of the _drummer's_ mouth, "You're so deep in me..."

"Yes, Rogie," Brian lets out a long moan, throwing his head back, "You're so narrow and so hot inside..."

"Ah ... ah... I bet that's how you imagined it, Brimi, " the blond man chuckled lightly, placing his soft hands on Brian's shoulders, which were already red from the impact of the drummer's nails.

"This is _much better_ than I thought it would be," May said, letting himself be pulled down, lowering his hips and moving his hands smoothly to his sides.

"Because we do it _together_ , Bri. You and me," parting the guitarist's curly mop of hair, the blond gently placed his hands on May's cheeks and kissed him on the lips, taking him back to the valley of tenderness and nothingness.

Brian couldn't help but agree, because they'd both wanted to do this to each other since the first time they met. May never believed in love at first sight. He believed that it took a long time to fall in love, because for him, music and his favorite guitar were in the first place. But as soon as curly met _Roger_ , with his light, soft, wheat-colored hair and big, heavenly, deep eyes, May sent all his principles and rules to hell. Taylor was two years younger than him, and Brian felt a certain responsibility for him, despite the fact that there were three of them in the group at the time, including Staffel. The two of them quickly found a common language, and Brian was very happy about it, but also worried about it. He was head over heels in love, and he was afraid of losing Roger before he could tell him that he loved him. And after Tim left, the drummer was in unbearable pain. Losing your best friend, of course, is unbearably painful. At this point, Brian was really afraid that his efforts weren't enough to keep Roger, the comely drummer he had a crush on, alive. But the guitarist was wrong, because then Roger did not leave, he held on to Brian all these years. It was reciprocated. Roger was also afraid of losing Brian after Tim left. But now they are not alone, they are a team, and now they are much _more_ than just best friends.

Taylor could feel it as he almost _melted_ from the heat of Brian's cock inside him and the way the guitarist's long, strong arms _wrapped_ around his fragile waist, pulling him closer, kissing his pale neck with their hot lips, tickling his tongue and lightly brushing his teeth, and his unruly curls added softness. Love manifests itself not only in words, but also in actions. And Brian was on top of the feeling of soft hands around his neck, which sometimes came down on his back, passing the pads of his fingers and occasionally scratching the skin. And the blond man's legs, even though they were smooth and smooth, looked like they were about to crush Brian's thighs. They were like long vines wrapped around him, unwilling to let go. Roger had always held on to Brian over the years of their friendship, but this night it was something special. The two of them were as close and frank with each other as they had ever been before. It was the kind of intimacy that they both dreamed of, and that they were finally able to _feel_ with each other.

"Ah... Brian, " Roger sighed languidly, running the pads of his fingers over the skin on May's head.

"Yes, my sweet?" Brian asked, hovering over him, his hands on the already creaking mattress on either side of Taylor's head.

"I want it _stronger_... _harder_..."

And then Brian's brain system went _haywire_. In the literal sense. May simply stopped whatever he was doing and stood over Roger, staring blankly into his eyes. He was, of course, secretly glad of Roger's wish, but this was their first time. May wanted to be as gentle as possible.

"Bri," Roger couldn't help but smile at the guitarist's reaction, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him in the eye, "You're _perfect_ at what you do, and I'm not just talking about your guitar playing. In all this time, have I ever said _no_ to you, ever said I didn't like it? No, that's the point. _I want you, Brian._ Just you. _Always_ just you."

Brian doesn't react at all, is silent as a cork. But there is a _glimmer_ in his eyes, as if a light bulb has been lit in May, which has been gradually being lit during all this time of their fun. Now she was burning completely, a hot flame of lust and passion.

"Bri, what do I have to do to convince you?" Roger asked, giving the guitarist a little tug on his curls.

Suddenly the guitarist jerked away from him, so hard that Roger fell back against the pillows and felt his hips lift quickly. Brian sat on his knees, holding Roger's body in his hands, his long, bony fingers gripping the soft thighs. Roger held his breath at the sight, his mouth parted in a satisfied smile, and his dilated eyes widened again. He looked at Brian _expectantly._ And Brian remembered that when he was stretching Roger, he was _trying_ to find one cherished point that would make him howl and whine. Now May knew _what_ he had to do.

"You've _already_ convinced me, Rogie." 

The guitarist quickly left it, and changing the angle abruptly entered the entire length, touching the inner wall. A loud guttural half-moan half-cry echoed through the room, and Roger clutched at the rumpled sheet, throwing his head up at the sweet sensation. He let Brian do whatever he _wanted_ with him. _Him, Brian May._ And it's not just sex. This is sincerity. This is openness. This is _Love._ Brian didn't stop attacking Roger's prostate, making him almost _sob and scream_ at the same time. In addition to Taylor's sweet sounds, the room was filled with the loud _creakin_ g of the bed and the banging of the _headboard_ against the wall. Now they _will_ definitely wake up the whole farm.

"Is that powerful enough?" Brian asked with a grin, parodying Roger and again biting and sucking on his pink nipples.

"Ah! Yes! Brian, yes! Oh, my God! Ah! Yes! Don't stop!" Roger was no longer moaning, but _shouting_ , doing his best to make his voice sink.

"I have to tell Freddie about this... Oh, shit..." Brian growled in the blond's ear, "About your moaning... we _need_ to write it in an album..."

"Mmm! Ah! Brian... you ... oh... merciless!"

"You just didn't know that side, Rogie..." the guitarist croaked, licking and sucking on the thin skin on the drummer's neck, "Just like I didn't know yours."

"Ah... I didn't know... That you're a _beast_ in bed, May..." Taylor whined, clutching his shock of curly hair.

"I've held myself back too long... you were the _biggest_ temptation of my life... I've never wanted anyone so _much_ in my life..." Brian whispered, pressing his forehead against Roger's, looking into Roger's blue eyes.

The blond man, hearing this, grinned and approached the curly-haired man's lips, intending to kiss him, but instead he said:

"But _I_ wanted you _more_ than you wanted yourself..."

Brian felt the words on his lips. They sounded even _better_ than the kiss Brian wanted from Roger's lips, but still May gets her way, kissing Roger roughly and sharply, biting his lips and tongue, filling his mouth with her tongue and dominating it like a dark lord in his domain. And Roger didn't mind, he liked Brian like that. He let the guitarist do whatever he liked.

"Really?" Brian grinned, his teeth digging into Roger's lower lip, pulling it back, content with the blond's moans beneath him, "Even when you were drinking with the groupies, you were only thinking of me? Did you want _me_ to pin you to the bed and give you a _good fuck_?"

"Yes! Yes! _Only you!_ Brian, more! I ... ah! Almost!"

Roger was already a whimpering mass, occasionally _screaming and begging for more_ and being on top of it. Brian felt Roger's soft hand on his arm, pulling Brian's hand behind him and pressing it against Roger's cock. May understands everything at once and only smiled warmly at Roger's desire. Feeling the long, bony fingers on his dignity, Taylor _exhaled_ noisily. Brian swore that the corners of the blond man's mouth lifted slightly. Roger's cock was all wet from pre-cum, rigid, with swollen veins and a red head. Roger literally _gasped_ in his groans as May's smooth movements began to stroke him in time with her thrusts. Taylor could feel his cock throbbing with every movement of May's fingers. He was close to release, to that sweet peak of high.

"I'm close, Rogie..." Brian groaned low, breathing heavily into Roger's hickey-stained and red-stained neck.

"Brian... I want to come..." whined Roger, clawing at the guitarist's back with his fingernails.

"Just a little more..."

Before Roger knew it, he was being hammered at the speed of light. Brian set a frantic pace, making Roger _squeal and scream_ until he was hoarse. May himself did not hold back, _moaning low_ , occasionally _loudly_.

"Bri! I can't take it anymore! Ah! Ooooh! Oh!

The blond man whined frantically, scratching Brian's back almost to the bed, mercilessly leaving long red streaks on it. The guitarist held back from the pain to the last, but when he felt the drummer's nails dig too deep, he shushed and growled.

"Damn it!" May doesn't hold back and presses her teeth into the skin of Roger's neck, hard, and it feels like blood in her mouth.

"AAAAAAH!"

This half-scream half-squeal becomes the peak point for Roger. His cock twitched in Brian's hand one last time, and the blond poured his seed into May's hand and himself, and at the same time the blond felt filled with something warm and sticky. They both lay back on the bed, breathing heavily and noisily. Taylor felt as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest, as did the heart of Brian lying on top of him, who was buried in his shoulder. There was a concrete _chaos_ in his head from the string of thoughts about what had just happened between the _two of them._ It was tender, it was rough, it was harsh, and not at all insensitive, it was desirable and hot. It's something Brian and Roger _won't forget_ for a long time. The blond man slowly turned his head in the direction of Brian's curls. The guitarist did not move, only his chest heaved slightly and his heart gradually beat normally. He seemed to be asleep, but Roger was sure Brian could hear him breathing next to him. The blond has never seen Curly sleep, but he's sure May looks cute when she's in the realm of Morpheus. The drummer's hands gently cupped his face and slowly lifted him up. Brian looked into his eyes, and they sparkled with happiness. In the same way as the eyes of Roger. They did it _together_. They had _achieved_ the intimacy they had dreamed of since they met. This night was _something new_ for them. They kiss briefly but tenderly, and May pulls back to join his neck, to the bleeding wound.

"I'm sorry..." Brian croaked, licking the bite.

"What are you apologizing for?" Roger sighed weakly , "I scratched your back."

"Nonsense. My back will heal. You're hurt."

Brian slowly steps out of it and gets out of bed, intending to go into the bathroom for the first aid kit. However, it turns out that he does not really. It was obvious from the way his long legs were _wobbling_. Roger laughed at the sight. Brian's about to _fall_.

"Are you having fun?" the guitarist grinned.

"Brian, be careful! You're about to fall!" Taylor said with a laugh.

Brian rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom, and a few seconds later came out with cotton wool and peroxide. Roger didn't stop him, even though he hated it when his wounds stung.

"Do not squeal, and then our neighbors will think that we decided to continue", moistening the cotton wool with peroxide, May said, approaching the bed.

"I can't promise," Roger shrugged, revealing his neck with a bleeding wound.

May placed the peroxide bottle on the nightstand and hovered over him. As soon as the guitarist brought the cotton wool closer, Roger closed his eyes in anticipation of the pinch. What a _child_. Brian immediately covered the wound with cotton wool and began to _kiss_ every inch of his face, numbing the pain. Roger hissed slightly, snuggling closer to Brian like a frightened cub to its mother.

"Does it hurt?" Brian asked, removing the bloody cotton wool.

"A little," Roger said, biting his lip.

The blood stopped flowing, and the wound closed. All that remained was to apply the magic wind, which May actually did by blowing on the wound. Roger was allright now.

"Do you need anything else? Water, or i can open a window?" the guitarist asked.

"No, I just need _you_ right now," Roger said, smiling.

Brian gave him the same bright smile. May goes into the bathroom one last time to throw out the cotton wool and comes back to plop down next to Roger on the pillows. May's eyes were slightly rounded, with dilated pupils. He was staring at the ceiling, as was Roger.

"Oh, my God," Roger said, "I can't believe it. Bri, _we did it_."

"I still don't believe it," Brian chuckled, turning his gaze to the blond man, "Somewhere in my head I can hear your sounds today."

"And I can't get rid of the feeling of your cock inside me, like you're still fucking me," Roger grinned in all 32 teeth.

"The everyday life of the _virgin_ is over, huh, Rog?" Wrapping his arms around the blond's waist, May winked at him, pulling him down.

"I can ask you the same, Bri", Taylor immediately wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and rested his head on his shoulder like a _Koala_ in a favorite tree.

They fell silent, enjoying the silence and the quiet breathing of _each other_ , hearing their hearts beating. Taylor only now realized that the rain had long since passed, and with Brian, he had completely _forgotten_ about it. It made him smile. It was so quiet that they could hear Fred's exasperated voice in the distance.

"They're finally done!" the soloist barked, "It's already three o'clock in the morning! Fucked like rabbits!"

"Sleep in silence, Fred!"

It was already John, who was also not happy with insomnia. The drummer and guitarist looked at each other, and immediately burst out laughing. Yes, tomorrow they will have to look their comrades in the eye and explain themselves for the inconvenience caused.

"I thought they were going to get back at us," Roger said with a twitch of his eyebrows, hinting to Brian that John and Fred were also wasting their time.

"Or maybe they tried to do it, but we were _too loud_ to hear them?" Brian chuckled, kissing the top of his _beloved's_ head.

"Yeah, we did better," Roger purred like a kitten, kissing his _lover's_ collarbone.

Brian felt like he was falling asleep. Beside him, he heard a yawn. Roger was almost asleep, too. With one hand, the guitarist pulled the blanket over them, and was about to turn off the lamp.

"Bri," a voice said timidly, "You won't _leave_ me again, will you?"

Only a crazy person after such an enchanting sex will ask this. Brian wanted to ask Roger if he'd forgotten all the feelings and things they'd said to each other today. They were lovers, people they hadn't dared to be for a long time, and tonight was their chance to make up for it. But then Brian realized _what_ Roger meant. Even though they'd made up a long time ago, Taylor was still hurt by today's fight, and Brian admitted to himself that deep down he still blamed himself for it. He had broken Roger's heart, and there was still a wound in it that _hadn't_ healed yet. May put his hands gently around Roger's face and looked into his eyes.

"Roger, I took it out on you this morning for nothing, out of stupidity. I was so fixated on the perfection of our album that I completely forgot about you. I did everything I could to drive you away from me, and I shouldn't have done that. It's not about the album that we have to keep a good relationship with each other. It's about you and me. Our relationship grew stronger with each passing year, and I didn't care that with this stupid quarrel, it could be broken off once and for all. I'm not even talking about the fact that Queen would have broken up. And without you, I'm nothing in our group, Rogie. Nothing keeps me in it but you. Yes, Fred and John are good mates, practically my best friends, but you are... this is quite different. I was an idiot, an asshole like Deacy said, because I didn't see the most important thing. And the most important thing was you, Roger, always. I will never forgive myself for such a mistake again. I will do _everything_ to make our relationship stronger every day. I'll _never_ leave you again. _I love you, Rogie_."

Roger's eyes lit up at what he heard. Like sapphires in the moonlight. That's what he wanted to hear from Brian Rodger. The guitarist could have said it from the beginning, though, he did say it when he came into Taylor's room with his favorite beer. Now, after all this, it sounded different. So Brian didn't regret saying it again, because now Roger was sure that their love would last _forever_.

"I'm _glad_ I met you once, Brian. I am glad that I fell in love with _you_ , the smart and beautiful and equally talented guitarist of our Queen. _I love you, Brimi_ ", Taylor whispered, holding their fingers together.

"That's not what you said this morning," Brian chuckled softly, tickling the drummer's back.

"Everything that happened in the morning is _no longer_ important. All that matters is what's between us _now_."

Roger was more right than ever. This night had _changed_ them, as had this quarrel. They were no longer the old Brian and Roger, they were no longer the usual Queen guitarist and drummer. They became _closer_ to each other, all the shackles they had that night broke, opening up to each other even more. There is no greater happiness in this world than being with the person you love, especially if that person reciprocates your feelings. They both felt that way when they fell asleep in each other's arms, thinking of nothing but each other. Roger admitted that falling asleep on a _naked_ , _warm body_ , pressing his skin against it, was much _more pleasant_ than sleeping in a cold bed. He could feel Brian falling asleep peacefully beside him. Never before had Roger not been nice to listen to someone's heavy _breathing_ and _heartbeat._ But most of all, it was nice to feel May's fingers gripping his palm, not wanting to _let go_ , as if Roger really was the one Brian held on to in this life. Taylor had never felt so happy. Even with his eyes closed, Brian knew that Roger was smiling like a happy cat beside him. But so was Brian. For him, Roger's soft _sniffling_ was a _lullaby_ that night, and to feel his _heart beating_ was an _incredible work of art._ He liked the feel of someone lying on top of him, especially a _warm_ one, a little weight _pressing down_ on him and hair _tickling_ his shoulder, squeezing his hand _more_ than Brian himself. For Roger, Brian was the path of happiness and fun in this life, even more than booze and cigarettes. Without it, he _wouldn't_ be himself. That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, not wanting to tear them _apart_ , clinging to each other _more_ tightly. Everything will be _fine_ now. They will go into a new day, making their relationship _stronger_ every day, taking care of each other and _never_ leaving. Now they _will_ be together. _Forever._


End file.
